Witchy
by vampirenav
Summary: The Hallowells collide with the Sons of Ipswich. What happens when Cole's son chooses to want Phoebe's eldest daughter, especially when she's dating a SON? ReidOC PogueOC TylerOC CalebSarah. Rated M for swearing and i like the letter. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed, or anyone from the covenant, though I wish I owned Reid…yum

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**__**: March 6**__**th**__**1989 Hallowell Manor **_

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper ran down the stairs holding a four year old Wyatt, "What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong? You froze Coup, and Leo and Henry!" Phoebe cried.

"No I didn't," Piper defended, "I've been upstairs feeding the kids." She looked around and in flourish of amber light, an Angel of Destiny appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I am sorry for this, I know that when you got Leo back we promised that your heartache would be over, but now I am afraid that you will all once again feel pain." The Angel said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Piper asked, holding on more tightly to Wyatt.

"Phoebe," the Angel said. "I know that it has only been a week since you had your children, but you need to give them up."

"What? No! You can't ask me to do that! They're my children; I am not giving them up just because you want us to fight another unstoppable evil."

"Phoebe, please," the Angel said, "This isn't so that you can fight this evil, it is so that your children are protected. Each of your triplets play a vital part in a prophecy that was made by a seer long ago. Your children need to be sent away until this evil has been defeated or each will die in order to bring the true Apocalypse on this world.

Phoebe's eyes teared up as she looked at the three sleeping girls in their cots downstairs, "I can't, I mean they- they're my kids, I can't just let them go, I haven't even named them yet, they haven't had their Wicanning yet!"

"You have a month to name them," the Angel replied, but don't give them a Wicanning, they will be raised as witches but not as Wicans."

"But-"

"Phoebe I'm sorry but it has to be this way, they will know who you are."

"Wait, how long will they be away? How long will this take?" Phoebe asked.

The Angel shook her head, "I don't know, I'm sorry, all I know is that you were destined to weaken this power so that when you daughters turned eighteen they would be able to defeat it."

"But- but-"

The Angel disappeared and Phoebe sank to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks, she looked up at Piper, "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

Coup, Leo and Henry unfroze and looked at the girls in surprise, "Um, what's going on?" Henry asked.

Piper filled the guys in on what had just happened and by the end they all just sat there with shocked looks on their faces.

"We're going to have to give them up," said Coup.

_**1 month later**_

"It's time," said the Angel, she waved her hand and three cots appeared next to her waiting for the triplets.

Phoebe looked at Coup with tears in her eyes, ever since the first Angel of Destiny came to them it seemed as though she hadn't been able to stop crying. Whenever she went out, to work, to the store, to the club, she would randomly burst into tears startling those around her. Every one of her family and friends were getting worried, she pushed everyone out, and no one had had a full conversation with her, not even Coup. She had taken another Sabbatical from work so that she could spend almost all of her time with the triplets. She came down the stairs holding the youngest of the three, Coup holding the other two. She looked at him, "They still need names," she whispered.

Coup nodded and looked down at the three girls they held.

"Ann," she whispered, "I want our youngest to be called Ann."

Coup nodded and watched as the name was inscribed on the red cot. Slowly Phoebe placed the child in the cot. She took the second eldest from Coup's arm and looked at the baby, "Gia (pronounced Jee-ah)," she said

Coup smiled at the child and the name was inscribed on the silver cot.

He looked at Phoebe and then at their eldest, he leaned in close and whispered into the small girl's ear, "We will bring you back, you and your sisters will be safe, no matter what, I promise you this." He looked at Phoebe again, "Syn," he whispered and she nodded.

"Syn," she replied.

The name was inscribed on the black cot and the child was placed inside.

"We love you," Phoebe cried. Coup, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, Henry and Paige kissed the girl's goodbye, each making the silent promise to get them back no matter what. The Angel gave them a sad smile and disappeared with the children. Little did they all know how long it was going to be before they would get the three back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review pls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed, or anyone from the covenant, though I wish I owned Reid…yum

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**16 Years later London England, Sinister Manor**_

"Syn, Gia, and Ann Sinister! You three better get your asses out here before I make you so past tense!" yelled the blonde woman in the kitchen.

"We're coming Damnit!" Syn yelled from her room. She poked her head through the doorway of her sisters' room and saw them each on their own bed watching TV.

"A-hem," she cleared her throat and two identical Brunettes looked at her. While the three were triplets Ann and Gia were the only two who were identical. Syn looked pretty much nothing like them. While their hair was light brown, hers was black; she had put an undertone of green in it. They both had pale skin, hers was slightly tanned. They had dark chocolate eyes, she had brilliant green eyes. They stood at 5'4" she took after her father and stood at a proud 5'10". While they were all curves and soft bodies and flirty looks and giggles, she was lean and defined to the core, she had curves, oh did she ever, but if you traced her body you would be hard pressed to find an ounce of fat on her, she was sarcastic remarks and dry humour, and sadistic smirks. While their voices were soft and musical, hers was low and husky making her sound like she was always turned on. They were the good girls, who were cheerleaders, and straight A students. She was the badass who was a B grade student, with tattoos and piercings in her eyebrow, ears and bellybutton. They were the girls who were the teacher's pets, and she was just the girl who couldn't stop getting into fights. It's just how they turned out.

"Jess wants us downstairs now," she said to them before heading downstairs.

Ann and Gia followed her out and headed to the kitchen.

Syn walked into the kitchen and was faced by two familiar looking people (A/n can you guess who?) she eyed them both cautiously and stood in the corner of the room next to the sink. The other two girls followed closely behind her and sat down at the breakfast bar. Syn's hand snuck into her pocket which held a gold locket with a picture of her parents.

"So," Gia asked, "What's this all about.

Syn rolled her eyes and tossed the locket out onto the table, "They're our parents," she said slowly.

The other two stared for a moment before taking the locket and opening it. It had been years since they saw the pictures in here and when they did, realisation crossed over their faces.

"Mum," Gia whispered.

"Dad," Ann mimicked.

The pair before them nodded and enveloped the two girls in hugs.

Syn, who had so far been silent throughout this display, slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Phoebe's head rose to look at her other daughter but was met with empty space. She cast a worried look at Coup, who both looked towards the blonde woman Jess.

"Don't worry," she said, "I've told the girls all about you, she's not mad, just a little overwhelmed.

"We should probably go and talk to her," Phoebe said.

"Uh Mum," said Ann, "wow that sounded weird, um maybe you should let Dad talk to her, she's not really good at the whole female bonding thing. She kinda runs as far away as possible from anything feminine, if you hadn't already noticed by her choice in clothing."

Phoebe nodded and Jess led Coup to his daughter's room. She opened the door but was met by darkness.

Jess sighed, "She's probably in the tower, c'mon."

Minutes later they were on the other side of the manor heading up a massive flight of stairs in the tower.

"Damn," Coup gasped, "How in the hell does she manage to climb these things? I am so out of shape," (A/n he's not really, but c'mon, were talking highest room of the tallest tower type stairs.)

Jess laughs, "Yeah well, the bitch is when she's not up there but down in the basement, then when you find her she's laughing her ass off." They reached the top and she pointed to a trap door in the ceiling, "she's up there," said Jess.

Coup looked at her incredulously, "It's the middle of winter and raining."

"It's never stopped the girl before," she shrugged.

Coup sighed and opened the trap door; he pulled himself up onto the wet roof and looked around. He saw Syn sitting a few metres away and made his way over, he stopped behind her.

"I come up here to think, and get some peace and quiet," she said without moving.

He sat down but didn't say anything.

"I'm not mad at you," she said.

"You're not?" Coup asked, "Because it kinda seems like it to me."

"I'm not…I'm just, overwhelmed. I mean it's just, yesterday I had no parents and now I have two, who I don't even know. I know why you gave us up. I know that if you hadn't had done we wouldn't be having this conversation, because we'd be dead."

"So what's wrong?" Coup asked.

"I just…I'm not very good at this, the whole meaningful conversation thing, I've never been good at this," she paused, "I've always been blunt, to the point."

"So go ahead," Coup looked at his daughter, "Just say what you feel, yell, scream, cry, I'm your father, I know I should have been there for you but I couldn't be. And deep down, I keep thinking that there was something I could have done to keep you with me, with your family. Deep down I feel like I've somehow failed you because I couldn't stop them from taking you away."

"Dad," Syn whispered, "It's not your fault, no matter what you would have done the outcome would have been the same. The only difference is 16 years later, you wouldn't have had kids. I'm really not angry at you. I'm just wondering what the catch is you know? I mean we can't just get you back without there being some sort of ultimate price."

"There's no ultimate price, we knew we'd be able to get you back someday," he whispered.

Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, she returned his hug.

"How about we go back inside, your Mom is dying to meet you," he said, she nodded, "And then maybe you can tell me how exactly you can climb up these damn stairs whenever you want up here."

"Oh I don't," Syn replied.

"Huh?"

"Well I transport myself up, like I'm guessing you can." She disappeared in haze of red and reappeared on his other side.

"Well damn, you've got my power."

She nodded, "I can't wait to show you what else I can do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katbb1 and avidswimmer09: you two I love**

Everyone elseR+R please, we get to see the boys in the nxt chp.

Press the purpley button I know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own a thing, cyber cookies will be given to all those who review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**1 Year later**_

Ann and Gia were sitting in their parents apartment waiting to open the letters that they got from different high schools they applied to. (Because of Syn, and a certain warlock who won't be mentioned, they got kicked out of their last one.) Now all they had to do was wait for Syn to get her lazy ass out of bed.

"Mom! Can we please open these letters? Syn's not going to care if open them without her!" Ann whined (after a year both the twins had completely lost their accents, luckily for Syn she hadn't)

Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at her husband, "It's your turn to get her out of her room."

"But-" Coup said.

"No buts, it's your turn, besides you know her room freaks me out anyway."

"Fine," Coup sighed. He got up and left, knocking on Syn's door he yelled out, praying that she's answer and he wouldn't have to go in. "Syn! Syn. Syn? Come on Syn open the door! Please?!"

Sighing again he teleported in and landed on the red furry rug, the one place that was safe for any magical creature. After a year of being a charmed one's daughter, properly, the non-stop demon attacks that they suffered normally had tripled, and pissed Syn off to no extent. She had lace her room with Demon traps, unfortunately these traps would work against any magical creature, so everyone in Syn's room had to be careful. She had five crystals set up by her bed for any demon stupid enough to walk in, a trip wire was set up near her door, and released a potion that would instantly freeze any creature that happened to be underneath. There were so many different traps Coup had learnt to teleport onto the rug to stay safe.

"Syn," he called and sighed. He yanked the covers off the bed and watched as she curled into a small ball trying to stay warm.

"Go away," she moaned.

"It's time to get up."

"No!" she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready, everyone's waiting for you, get up." He teleported out of the room and banged on the door, "Twenty minutes!" he yelled.

Syn removed the pillow from her head, "You guys suck," she said, "big sweaty balls."

"I heard that!" Coup yelled and walked back to the breakfast table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn sat down heavily at the table and grabbed her dads orange juice, "What?" she asked when she found they were staring at her.

Phoebe shook her head and Ann nudged her mother, "Can we open them now, she's here!"

"Fine," Phoebe said. Ann and Gia tore into their envelopes and looked through the letters, "We got accepted to all of them, and they offered us scholarships!" Gia said.

They all looked expectantly at Syn, "What- Oh alright," she grabbed her letters and took a look through them. "Rejection, rejection, rejection, rejection, rej- wait nope rejection, rejection, rejection, re- what the hell!"

"What is it Phoebe asked excitedly, "I got accepted, to uh…Spencer Academy in Ipswich, what the hell is an Ipswich?"

"It's a place in New England Syn," Gia said.

"Oh…well they're offering me an art scholarship, it says as long as I take two out of the three arts they're offering, Art, Music and Drama, and get my As in those I can keep the scholarship." She tossed the letter across the table for her parents to look at.

"I don't like the idea of you being so far away," Phoebe said.

"Hun, it's the only school that is offering a free ride for all three girls, not to mention that it's the only one that accepted Syn, she's going to have to go there either way," Coup said.

"Oh fine," Phoebe caved, "But I want a call from you every week, at least!"

"Thanks mum," Ann and Gia said in Sync and left the table to go and pack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**1 Month Later September 1**__**st**__** 2007**_

Syn stepped out of her black 1967 Plymouth GTX with green tribal designs on the sides and looked around, she watched as her sisters drove up in their matching Mercedes SL500s and sighed. _They can't do anything without doing it the same,_ she thought, giving a mental eye roll she grabbed her bags and scanned the parking lot for a bike. She had worked really hard for the Green Ducati and she wasn't about to leave it up in San Francisco, so she had it delivered to Ipswich. She turned back around and waited for her sisters to get out of the car, the three girls headed to reception and their meeting with the Provost.

Walking into reception Syn looked around, she saw three boys sitting in the small room next to an office with a door that read 'PROVOST HIGGINS' in bold black letters. She raised an eyebrow at the boys and then turned to the receptionist, who was at the moment searching under her desk for something supposedly unattainable. Drumming her fingers on the counter, she looked down, "A-hem."

The receptionist banged her head on the desk and looked up, "Oh! Hello dear! How may I help you?"

Syn suppressed the urge wince as the older woman's overly cheery voice grated on her last nerve, after being told that they couldn't just teleport their way to Ipswich, she and her sisters had to sit on the three hour long flight in economy. Somehow she was separated from her sisters and she had to sit next to an overbearing obnoxious man. In front of her was a small baby that wouldn't stop its wailing and behind was a small kid that wouldn't stop kicking her chair.

"We're new here and were told to see the Provost as soon as we got in." she said.

"Ah yes! You're the uh…" the woman shuffled through her papers and let out a small sound of glee when she found what she was looking for, "Sinister sisters, yes?"

Syn gave a small nod of acknowledgment and locked her jaw.

"Well then why don't you just take a seat over…" the lady looked over to the only seats in the room, the ones occupied by the three boys, they looked pretty close, "Well why don't you just stand over there."

Syn's right fist clenched, "there were some keys dropped off here, for a green Ducati bike, do you have them," she controlled her voice. At this one of the boys head's shot up, he had brown straight hair up to his shoulders, and was wearing a biker's leather jacket.

The receptionist looked around, "um… are these them?" she held up a key with a green keychain on that said Ducati.

"Yeah, that's them." She reached out to grab them when the receptionist pulled them back.

"Are you sure, I mean I'm sure there are some other keys around here somewhere," she started to ruffle around her desk. Syn suppressed a growl as her sisters and the boys watched, '_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…puppies…ice-cream…mass destruction of the world…_' she thought to herself trying to keep calm.

Gia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing, she wasn't telepathic, but she was an empath and she had a pretty good bead on what Syn was thinking right now. Reaching out she grabbed her sisters arm and turned her around, Gia gave Syn a pointed look that just begged her not to lose it, "Those are the keys," she grabbed them out of the woman's hand and stomped of to the corner of the room. The twins gave each other worried but amused glances and stood next to their big sister.

Syn looked up as the door to the Provost's office opened, two boys stepped out looking, one looked relieved at seeing the other boys, and the other looked as if he had just heard about his parents doing the nasty when he saw them. He looked the three girls up and down and smirked at Syn; his hair was brown and wavy to his shoulders, his brows were furrowed in anger as looked at each of the boys, and even the smirk didn't get rid of the sign of a permanent sneer etched on his features. Syn raised an eyebrow at him and watched as he left. She looked at the other boy, he looked relieved to see the other guys outside and greeted them using a, what she guessed they thought, was a 'cool' handshake. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she looked down and paid attention to the floor.

The Provost stepped out of his office and offered a smile to the new girls, "The Sinister sisters I presume?" The boys looked at the girls, and the girls nodded at the Provost, "Come in." he walked back inside his office, they followed and Ann shut the door.

He explained to the girls what was expected of them at Spencer, the rules, the dress code and he gave them dorm keys and walked them outside. The three boys who were sitting stood up and looked at the girls, the blonde was still with them but he stood in the corner.

"Girls, Mr Danvers, Mr Parry and Mr Simms have agreed to escort you around school for your first week here, starting with a tour tonight." The provost went back to his office without another word.

The tall leaderish guy stepped forward, "I'm Caleb," and pointing at the long haired guy and short haired brunette in turn said, "This is Pogue and Tyler. The blonde is Reid-"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin, nice to meet you," the blonde cut Caleb off and smirked at the three girls.

Syn rolled her eyes and looked at the boys, "I'm Syn, and these are my sisters Ann and Gia." She looked at them unimpressed, "So, you gonna show us around or what?"

Caleb cleared his throat, "Right, c'mon, we'll start with your lockers."

The seven left the small reception area and headed around the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb showed Gia where all her classes were going to be, Tyler showed Ann, and Reid and Pogue showed Syn around. They agreed to meet at the dorms in an hour just before they split up.

"So Syn," Pogue said, "You have a bike?"

"Uh-huh," after about twenty minutes with her both Pogue and Reid realised that she wasn't much of a talker, "a bright green Duke, you?"

"Yellow Duke," he replied ad she laughed, he looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry, it's just I can picture you sitting on anything remotely that bright, just makes you look weird." She commented.

"Yeah because you on a bright green bike looks so normal," he replied sarcastically.

She scowled at him and he smirked back.

"I hate to break up this love fest," said Reid scowling, "but it's time to meet the others at the dorms."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann and Gia were in 238 together and Syn ended up in 322 on the boys floor, seeing as there weren't any more empty rooms anywhere else. Pogue, Caleb and Tyler showed the twins to their room while Reid took Syn up to hers.

She unlocked the door and looked around, "Yay, it's… old…" she said referring to the style of the room.

Reid smirked, "Yeah well at least you get the room on your own."

"Awe, is someone upset about having to share?" she asked mockingly.

Reid glared at her and walked inside.

She lay on the bed, "Uh, thanks for bringing my stuff up," Reid nodded and leaned against the dresser, Syn looked up at him and sighed, "You know that was kind of the que for you to leave?"

Reid shrugged, "I don't feel like leaving."

"That's not up to you!" she said.

"Really? Why not?" he asked.

"Because this is my room, not yours."

"Really?" Reid asked, "So what would you do if I were to…" he jumped onto the bad and straddled her hips, "…do this?"

Her eyes widened, and waved her arms around, "You're in my bubble, and I don't like people who shove their bubbles in my bubble without my permission, so you best get your bubble backed up, because your bubble is probably dirty, and messy, and loud, while mine is neat, and clean, and quiet!"

Reid stared at her before he started laughing, not just a small laugh either, he was holding his sides he was laughing so much, Syn ended up joining him when they heard a gasp.

Syn looked at the now wide open door, "Sorry sis!" Ann said, "I didn't know you were busy! I'll just go-"

"Hold it right there!" Syn said.

Ann froze on the spot.

"Hey Ann have you as-" Gia came in and froze. "Wow Syn, I didn't know you worked that fast."

"Gia," she growled.

Pogue, Caleb and Tyler walked in, "Ann have you-" Tyler stopped when he saw that Reid was on top of Syn.

"Reid!" Caleb scowled.

"Damn boy, school hasn't even started yet," Pogue laughed.

"Excuse me!" Syn yelled, "First of all we weren't doing anything, and second, what the hell do want?!"

"Oh well the boys invited us to a party," Gia said.

"And we were going to see if you wanted to come," said Ann.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, no out, get out! Everybody! That means you too Reid."

Reid smirked and climbed off her, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm in 343 if you need anything, we're leaving at eight." And left, along with everyone else.

Syn sighed and threw her arm over her eyes, "This year is going to suck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review if you want me to update faster.

To those who reviewed, I love youuuuu!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dells Party**

Syn walked through the sand and watched as here sisters got to know Kate and Sarah. She rolled her eyes as her path was blocked by a ginger, frizzy haired, prissy looking bitch. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Kira," she stuck her hand out and smiled.

"Syn," she shook her hand and her eyes darkened, "Now move."

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"You think I don't know who you are? You are just like every single bitch that have been in every one of my schools, and I don't need someone like you hanging around me just waiting to screw me over, so piss off!"

"What?!"

"I said get the FUCK outta my face!" Syn growled and Kira ran off to her, what Syn presumed, boyfriend. He had short blondish hair, he looked practically bald.

"You know not many people can stand up to Kira and get away with it," a male voice sounded from behind.

Syn turned around and looked at him, "Aaron Abbott," he said sticking his hand out.

Syn shook it wearily, "Syn Sinister."

Aaron smirked, "Nice name," he commented and she snorted. Over the past year Aaron had learned to tone down his man-whorishness and had broken up with Kira.

"You know Aaron, I've heard a lot of whispers about you and I only got here this morning, needless to say, what people have to say about you isn't that great…" she saw Aaron make a face at what she said and rub the back of his neck sheepishly, since Chase had disappeared and Aaron had changed, he had fallen out with his 'friends' and hadn't made any new ones since, after all, when he had 'friends' he was a honest and true jackass to everyone.

"…But I don't actually see anything too bad about you," Syn finished off and Aaron looked at her with a quizzical expression, and was startled when she looped an arm through his, "So Mr. Abbott, I believe that it's time for you to give me the 411 who's here, who's not, who I should hang out with, who I shouldn't…"

"Well for starters, hanging out with me won't exactly do much for your social status," he commented dryly.

She looked at him for a moment, "Meh," she shrugged, "like I give a damn what people think of me."

"Well over there are the Sons of Ipswich with Caleb and Pogue's girlfriends Sarah and Kate, they're the in crowd around here, everyone pretty much worships the ground they walk on." He said bitterly.

"Yes them I've already met," she said noting his bitter tone, "in my opinion Caleb would piss me off far to easily, I have a problem with authority figures, Pogue's alright, I love his bike, Tyler's sweet, and Reid is… yummy."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at her, "Why do I get the feeling that you're not usually like this?"

"Because I'm not, tomorrow you'll see the real me, but right now, I am very slightly drunk, and it has put me on a small, tiny, little bit of a slight high…"

"Well if you already know who they are, why are you hanging out over here, when I'm sure Reid would love it if you go and join him?"

"I figure I can only take them in small groups, i.e. when Kate isn't hanging around them. She seems like a total bitch."

"Well you got that right; she really is…before she dated Pogue she dated me, that was when I was actually popular, but as soon as Pogue broke up with his previous girl, she was all over him…"

"And I'm guessing Pogue was a little to blind to see her for what she was, right?"

Aaron nodded, "Yep… well hell, I guess there is more than just one new girl here."

Syn looked around confused, "Where?"

Aaron pointed to the Sons and the twins with them, "Over there." Syn laughed and he raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Those are my sisters…we're triplets, but they're the only ones who look alike."

"Oh…"

A voice came over the loud speaker, "HEY, HEY I JUST GOT WORD FROM JASON HE SAYS THE COPS ARE HEADING DOWN ON OLD DELL ROAD."

Everyone in the party immediately dispersed and Syn raised an eyebrow at Aaron, "Time to go." He commented and they both ran to her car.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

"I walked," he shrugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12 o' clock, Syn and Aaron had gotten in for 10, the party hadn't lasted very long, currently they were laughing their asses off in Syn's room when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" an even more drunk Syn sang.

"Gia!" her sister called.

Syn rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"What's up?" she asked

"Um, well Ann is somewhere with Tyler, and I don't have the key to the dorm."

"So?" Syn sighed.

"So?! What do you mean 'so'? You can open the door can't you!"

Syn tilted her head and Gia saw Aaron in her room, "Oh," Gia said realising that Syn couldn't use her powers to open the door.

Syn stuck her head out of her room and saw Pogue heading to his dorm, "Hey Pogue!" she called. He walked over to them, "What's up?" he asked.

"You mind keeping Gia company, cuz she has no key and Ann is off God knows where and I'm kinda busy."

Pogue looked inside her room and saw Aaron lying on the bed, he gave Syn a funny look before nodding. "Sure, come on Gia," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they left.

"Why the hell is your sister hanging out with that dolt?" Pogue asked Gia.

She shrugged, "Don't know, didn't ask, who is he?"

"That is Aaron Abbott, the womanising man-whore the girls told you about," Pogue said, "maybe if Syn hanged with us tonight she would know who he is and not let him into her room."

"Syn's not the type of girl to get laid and get gone, she's a good judge of character, so maybe Aaron isn't the womanising man-whore that you know him to be around her…"

Pogue snorted, "That would be a first," he opened the door to his room and let Gia go in.

"So Gia, tell be about yourself," he said, "we didn't really get onto the subject of you and your sisters tonight, just ended up talking about Spencer."

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked.

"…What kind of name is Gia?" he blurted out.

"What kind of name is Pogue?" she replied.

"Touché," he smirked, "where did you guys grow up? I mean I know you're from Frisco, but Syn's accent sounds very…different to yours."

"We grew up in England, we only moved to Frisco two years ago, I guess me and Ann lost our accents a little quickly, I don't think Syn will lose hers though, she likes the fact that she's so different from Ann and I."

"Makes her feel special?" Pogue queried.

"I guess," Gia nodded, "sometimes I get a little jealous of her you know, she was born completely different from Ann and I, she's so set apart from the both of us, she doesn't need to assert her own style, views. I guess the whole me being a twin and just going along with whatever Ann does, doesn't exactly help me though…" she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Pogue said smiling slightly at her, "you know if you want to have your own you know, self, the first thing to do would be find your own style, Sarah and Kate would be happy to take you to do a little shopping." He smiled again at her, completely oblivious as to how she felt when he mentioned Kate's name.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"Oh, erm…yeah, I'm just tired, I've had a long day you know?"

"You sure that's it?"

"Yeah, totally, tomorrow I'll be back to normal, but for now I am going to head to bed…or at least try."

She left the room and Pogue stared oddly at the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D****on't forget, reviews make me happy and a happy author is one who updates more frequently.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and Syn sighed, she never was a morning person, she didn't think that she could ever be one, she rested her head against her locker and felt arms encircle her waist. Looking up she saw Aaron behind her, "Hey Aer," she whispered, her voice was hoarse and had yet to get used to this hour of the day.

"Hey Fi," he replied, used the nickname he had thought of last night, it stood for Firecracker, they had argued a lot last night, over small things, but she really had a temper on her. "Not used to actually being awake during the day?" he laughed.

"Any hour before 10 a.m. shouldn't exist," she stated.

Aaron smirked at her, "Well girly you are in for a rude awakening."

Syn frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it." He said.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," she replied sarcastically.

The two walked towards their first class when they ran into the Sons along with Kate.

"Syn," Reid said eyeing up Aaron, '_What the hell is she doing with him?'_ he asked the boys mentally and Pogue replied.

'_No clue, but he was in her room last night, I don't think they did anything, but it looked like they were getting pretty close._'

Reid clenched his jaw, "Abbott," he said calmly.

"Well would you look at that, dog boys has manners," Aaron smirked, just begging for Reid to go off on one, he would love it if Syn yelled at Reid.

"Aaron," Syn said warningly.

"Syn baby, I thought we explained to you what kind of dirt-bag Aaron is," he said loud enough for people passing them to hear.

"Reid, I told you that I make my own judgments on people," she growled.

"Oh come on, after everything you've heard about him, how could you possibly want to hang around him, he treats people like shit, he's nothing but a jealous little bastard. Emphasis on the little."

Aaron clenched a fist and moved forward, Syn stopped him before doing anything, "That's right Abbott, I knew you nothing but a pussy, you can't even fight your own battles!" Reid smirked.

Syn stepped up to him and her hand shot out and slapped him, as far as she was concerned it was a pretty pathetic move, she's never slapped anyone before, just flat out kicked their ass, "As far as I'm concerned the only person treating people like shit around here is you, now I suggest you back off before I really do some damage to that pretty little face." She laced her fingers with Aaron's and they walked off.

"Jesus Reid, did you really have to say all that in front of Syn, you could have waited until you had him alone!" Caleb said.

Reid looked up at her and smirked, "She thinks I'm pretty?!" his smirk turned into a grin and Pogue shook his head.

"Whatever man, all I know is that you won't be getting anything out of her unless you apologise to her."

Reid frowned at that, "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Only if you ever want to be on speaking terms with her again," Gia cut in walking towards them.

"Syn's stubborn, she got it from Mom, once she has a view on something or someone, it will take a lot for her to change it. And seeing as how you're a guy who probably wouldn't even apologise to his own mother if he totalled her car, it would go along way."

Reid scowled, "Fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn sat at the back of the History class with Aaron, she saw Sarah walk in and sit down by Ann, she watched as Gia walked in and Ann waved at her, she motioned for her to join them but Gia shook her head. Syn raised a quizzical eyebrow, she was curious to see what her little sister would do now. Ann and Sarah watched as Gia climbed the steps of the Coliseum and reached Syn and Aaron. Gia locked eyes with her sister, silently begging for some sort of acceptation, Syn looked down and smirked, "Aaron let her in," her voice came out as a whisper and Aaron stood up. Gia slipped in past him and sat on the other side of Syn. Aaron looked at the two, "I'm sensing you guys need a sisterly moment so I am going to go and stand over there, call me when you're done."

"What's up?" Syn asked when he was out of hearing range.

"Nothing," Gia whispered, but her eyes showed more than she was letting on, Syn followed her gaze down to Pogue and Kate, and looked back at her sister she saw anger and pain in her eyes.

"What's the deal with Kate?" she asked, "I mean I know that she's a total bitch, but I get the feeling that there's more to it, so tell me, you're the one with the empathy abilities."

"She's cheating on Pogue," Gia whispered and Syn raised an eyebrow, "I felt it, the lying aura around her, the excitement, not to mention that I saw her kiss some random blonde dude before I came back to the dorms last night. Pogue's a real sweetie, and she didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty about it."

"Not to mention the fact that you want him for yourself," Syn commented dryly and Gia's eyes shot to her sister's.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only in the eyes of those who know you," Gia looked down embarrassed, and Syn sighed, "but, I could tell she was cheating on him, it's a shame that nobody else can."

She watched as Kate climbed the steps and smirked, with a small flick of her hand Kates laces came undone and tied themselves to each other, and she fell. The class burst out laughing and Gia smiled softly before hugging her sister, "You know I love you right?"

"Eh, what can I say, I don't like girls who go for the guy my baby sister wants."

She nodded at Aaron and he came back and sat down.

"Sisterly moment over?" he asked.

"Yep." Syn said.

Aaron reached over Syn and stuck his hand out, "Aaron Abbott, I don't believe we got the chance to meet properly."

Gia smiled and shook it, "Gia, I'm the middle sister."

Syn tilted her head and whispered in Aaron's ear, "Down boy, she's got her heart set on another."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell are your sister's hanging out with that ass?" Kate asked Ann when she sat down.

Ann shrugged, "Don't know, don't particularly care, I'm the youngest, I'm not their keeper, they can do what ever they want."

"Yeah well you should have seen what Syn did to Reid this morning," Kate carried on, "She slapped him! All for pointing out that Aaron was a prick, I mean come on honestly, what could she possibly see in him?"

Ann turned around and looked at him and then turned back to Kate, "Gorgeous hair, pretty eyes, not bad to look at, got a very tasty body, as far as I'm concerned he would be the type of guy Syn finds aesthetically pleasing. And from what I heard from Tyler, he didn't treat her like dirt this morning. In fact he pretty much let Reid drop himself in it."

"But it's Aaron Abbott!" Kate made a gagging noise.

"My sister's always been a good judge of character!" she said indignantly, they may not get along, they may not like each other most of the time, but Syn was still her sister, and the only person who got to insult her, was family! Ann grabbed her books and bag, "Let me tell you Kate, you do not insult my family, me and Syn may not get along most of the time, but she is my sister, and if you insult her, you insult all of us!" she stormed up the stairs towards her sisters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaron get up, sister no. 3 is coming to join us," Syn said, Aaron looked over and got up. Ann slid in and sat next to Gia, she dumped her things on the table and huffed.

"Something wrong little one?" Syn asked smirking, she felt Aaron sit down and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Kate's a bitch," she moaned.

"So it wasn't just us seeing that then?" Syn asked.

"What'd she do?" Gia asked offhandedly.

"Insulted Syn." She said angrily

AARON'S POV

I felt Syn tense up when she heard Ann say that, and saw an unbelievably amount of anger in Gia's eyes. Apparently insulting their big sister was like committing one of the deadly sins.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Because of you," Ann said back to me.

Of course, it's always going to be because of me, no matter what happens now, because their hanging out with me they'll always be labelled sluts, stupid little bimbo's who fell under my non- existent charm. I should have walked in the opposite direction when I saw Syn at the dells, she already had the connections here in Spenser, the Sons, she would have practically been Ipswich royalty, but somehow, I think she already knew what she was doing, that she was choosing over the golden foursome for social suicide, and apparently her sisters have too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a little insight into the relationship of the girls, and the ex-womanising manwhore himself Aaron.**

**D****on't forget, reviews make me happy and a happy author is one who updates more frequently.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah well Kate can say what she likes about me, it's not like my life depends on what she thinks about me," Syn said offhandedly in the cafeteria. So far the day had gone pretty slow, and the worse was yet to come, even though she shared English Lit with Reid, Caleb and Tyler before lunch, she would have to spend the next three hours in lessons with Reid either alone or with one of the Sons. She had Art with Tyler and Reid, Music with Pogue and Reid and then Social Studies with just Reid. '_My day's just getting better and better,_' she thought sarcastically.

"But still," Aaron complained, "She wouldn't have said those things if you hadn't started hanging with me, and you wouldn't have gotten into that fight with Reid."

"Reid was being a prick, he deserved it," Syn stated, "I don't wanna hear one more word about us committing social suicide by hanging out with you."

"Yes ma-am," Aaron mock saluted.

**REID'S POV**

Syn completely blanked me through English Lit. I think she officially hates me, I tried to apologise and I think I was actually getting somewhere, but the damn Professor had to interrupt me! I'm gonna have to find a way to get her on her own_…_ I headed to the lunch room with Baby Boy and Pogue, and I walked in, Damnit, are they just like permanently attached to the hip or something! Obviously Pogue and Baby Boy had heard me, because I got a reply. '_Reid, this is your own fault,_' Okay, now Pogie Bear is really starting to piss me off. First he leaves Syn in her room, alone, with Aaron Abbott, and now he's telling me that this is because of me! Yeah right Pogue!

'_Pogue's right Reid, if you hadn't have been so hot-headed when you saw them in the hallways then maybe she would have talked to you in Lit, hell, she may have even sat next to you in Lit!'_

Damnit! When the hell did Baby Boy grow some balls, this is sooo not fair.

'Shut the fuck up Baby Boy,' I replied back and Tyler made sound that was kind of like a snort. Okay, I so don't care anymore, what oh hell no! Uh-uh there is no way in hell that Aaron Abbot has got his arms wrapped around Syn's waist. No way! I saw her first damnit! Oh great now I sound like a whiney fucking bitch! Just wonder-fuckin-ful! Can you detect the sarcasm there?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn jumped out of her seat and yelled, Aaron, Ann and Gia looked up at her quizzically, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, "My phone was set to vibrate," she said and the other three burst out laughing. "Shut up!" she said before answering the phone with a "Syn's secret sect of sex addicts, how may I help you?"

"_That's gross," _a voice said.

"What's up Chris?" when she said that the two girls perked up.

"_Two witches that have been missing since April have just turned up in Boston, in the Dunk It club on the corner of fourth and Cole street. We think that a group of Morlock demons took them and are planning on sacrificing them in order to bring the bigger, badder versions of them to Earth. The club happens to be on a magic hotspot, Wyatt, Steph (_**their sister**_) and I will meet you three there okay?" _

"You got boss man," Syn replied before hanging up.

"Girls my dorm now please, Aaron that was my cousin Chris, he's uh, headed down here for a visit, right now, as in he is literally driving into Ipswich as we speak, so I have to go sort out my room, I'll see you tonight for the movie thing okay?"

Aaron eyed her suspiciously before nodding, "Okay, I'll see you then."

He watched as the girls rushed out of the cafeteria before getting up and following them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syn what's up?" Gia asked as they got to the hallway of her floor. Aaron was following a little way behind them listening in, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but something just didn't sit right with him.

"Two Morlock Demons in a club in Boston, we're meeting Chris and Wyatt there to take them out before they can complete their ritual." She fazed out in red smoke, the twins looked at each other before following her example.

**AARON'S POV**

Carefully I followed Syn and her sisters listening to them, if she finds out about this she's going to skin me alive. I stopped hearing Gia and Syn start to speak, Morlock Demons? What the hell?! Ritual? I stuck my head around the corner just in time to see Syn disappear in red smoke, and then Ann and Gia follow. "What the hell is going on?!" My hand ran through my hair and I looked around making sure that no one else saw.

**NOMAL POV**

A pair of brown eyes glowed in satisfaction, they were really here, the charmed ones precious little daughters. They were going to pay for everything that he had been through, everything his father had been through at the hands of those girls parents. Chase Collins would get revenge for his father being destroyed at the hands of the original Charmed Ones. And he would do it by taking out their kids, all 11 of the Charmed Ones' babies. Chase laughed evilly to himself and disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn looked around the empty club with her sisters, "Lookout!" Chris yelled ducking a fire-bolt sent their way, Syn flipped backwards and dodged an energy ball throw at her. "Since when did these guys have energy balls?!"

"They stole the powers from an upper level demon," Wyatt said, dragging her behind the bar. "We can't let them get to the stage, that's where the magical hotspot is, as soon as they reach it, their ritual will start."

Syn nodded, you distract the guy on the left I'll get the one on the right, Chris and the girls can get the witches." She murmured.

Wyatt nodded and looked at Chris, "They know what to do," he whispered.

Syn jumped out from behind the bar and dropped kicked the Morlock on the right, he got back up and shot a power ball at her, she dodged it and flicked her hand to the side, nothing happened, "Wyatt! Powers aren't working!" she yelled.

"Power of Three!" he yelled back and he grabbed Chris's and his sister's hand and chanted a spell. Syn grabbed Ann and Gia and chanted along with them.

Slowly but surely both Morlock's burned up from the inside.

Syn whirled on them, "What the hell was that?!" Wyatt shrugged, "Those were no normal Morlocks! Don't you dare shrug at me Wyatt Mathews Hallowell! I know you, and I know that you wouldn't just go headfirst into a demonic situation that involved innocents! I want to know what's going on!"

They heard a door unlock from upstairs in the club "We have to go Syn," Wyatt said.

"Fine but I am not done with you Wyatt!" she growled, she and her sisters disappeared first and ended up in her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn lay on her bed with Aaron's arm wrapped around her waist; they were both facing the TV watching X-men 3 the Last Stand when there was a knock on the door. Syn sighed and got up, crossing her room she opened the door. Reid was standing there, "What do you want?" se asked coldly.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"That's what we're doing," she replied.

"I meant in private, please?"

"I think you should go," Aaron said from the bed, "After all it's not everyday that Reid Garwin comes grovelling to a member of the female species."

Syn looked over at Aaron before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want Reid?"

"Look, I know I've been a complete asshole to you, and I'm here to…"

"You're here 'to' what Reid? Finish your sentence?"

"I'm sorry okay?!" he said quickly.

"What?"

"I was an asshole to you, it's just, I've known Aaron since grade school, and the second he got to high school he became a total dick. Now, if you say he hasn't been one to you then that's fine, but I know what he's like, him being nice to you isn't going to change my opinion on him. But I will, I'll try to keep my opinions to myself, okay?"

Syn looked at him for a moment, he definitely wasn't the type of guy who would apologise to anyone, so he probably really was sorry, "Okay."

"So, you accept my apology?" he asked.

"Yeah, I accept it."

"So, does this mean that you'll be my partner for Social Studies? We've all been assigned to do a project on something, we need to have what we want to do ready for this Wednesday so that the professor knows what we're doing, then we have two weeks to complete it, ready to show the rest of the class."  
"Alright, but I swear Reid if you say anything to piss me off-"

Reid held up his hands and cut her off, "I know, I know, you'll kick my skinny white ass right?"

"Well actually I was going to say I'd kick you in your balls, but whatever helps you sleep better."

"Right, well, got that, loud and clear, and was that Aaron I saw in your dorm?"

"Reid," she growled.

"Okay, okay, I got it, I'm leaving!" holding his hands up in defeat he left.

Syn walked back into her dorm and lay back on the bed.

"So what did Blonde wonder want?" Aaron asked.

"He wanted to apologise for being a dick this morning."

"You're kidding?" when Syn shook her head Aaron looked at her incredulously, "That's definitely something that I've never heard him do before."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D****on't forget, reviews make me happy and a happy author is one who updates more frequently.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gia sat in the cafeteria on Tuesday morning, it was still pretty early, so there was hardly anybody down yet. Or at least, that's what she thought, Pogue came in and grabbed a tray, he piled on his breakfast and sat down in front of Gia.

"Hey!" he smiled.

She looked up and smiled softly, "Hi Pogue."

"So, I missed you in Bio yesterday, what happened?"

Gia blanched for a moment, her brain not really up to full working capacity so early in the morning, '_What was it that Syn had said to Aaron? Oh right, Chris came over…_'

"Yeah, um… our cousin Chris came over for the day, we decided to spend time with him. He's leaving tonight."

"Oh, well I can't wait to meet him," Pogue said.

"Right…" the mini version of Gia inside her head started running around in circles panicking, '_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! how the hell is he gonna meet Chris!!_'

"You'll probably be busy though, you know…school stuff, Kate, your bike that, and this is what I've heard from Caleb, constantly needs fixing."

"I'm sure I could make time for your cousin before he leaves," Pogue smiled.

Gia shot him a small smile back all the while the mini version of herself was running around her head in a panicked frenzy, '_Hold up, when did I get a mini version of me I my head?_' she asked herself, '_Oh crap, I'm becoming more and more like Syn!_' she silently mourned for herself, if she was becoming like Syn then her brain was going to be totally fried by the time she got to the end of the year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn was practically asleep on Aaron's shoulder as they walked/he dragged, to the cafeteria. "You know Syn, sooner or later you're going to have to get used to the fact that you have to get up at a time that normal human beings get up at."

"Well I'm not normal," Syn poked her tongue out at Aaron and wrapped an arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be this dead every morning?" he asked.

"Only until I get my coffee," she mumbled, "then I'm only mildly dead."

"Well then, we better get you some coffee," Aaron dragged her into the cafeteria and spotted Gia and Pogue at a table, he hesitated for a moment, Pogue was one of the Sons, which meant that there would be some definite tension if he sat there. He looked down at Syn then around at therest of the cafeteria, it was eight o'clock and it was rush hour, so to speak, at this time. He sighed and headed over to Pogue and Gia, there were no spare tables.

Pogue was talking to Gia but stopped when he saw Aaron come up behind Gia, Gia turned around curious to see what had gotten Pogue so mad so quickly, she looked up and smiled at Aaron, "Hey Aaron, what's up?" she asked trying to break the strained silence that had fallen over them. She looked at the not quite awake Syn and smiled softly, "I see you managed to get Syn out of bed and she didn't kick you in your balls, that's a feat."

Aaron turned his attention to Gia and smiled slightly at her attempt, "Yeah, and I have been informed that if I actually want to hold a decent conversation with her she needs coffee. So any idea how she likes it?"

"Black with loads of sugar," Syn mumbled as she sat down at the table next to Pogue and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think you have officially been fired as a pillow Aaron," Gia laughed.

"I feel so unloved," Aaron said dryly, "I'll go and get some breakfast."

Tyler and Reid walked into the cafeteria and Reid saw red, "What the hell is he doing?!" Reid said to Tyler, referring to the fact that Aaron was sitting at a table with Syn, Gia, Ann and Pogue, and that Pogue was actually laughing, not a lot, but still laughing.

"Holy Shit," Tyler whispered when he saw the scene before him.

Reid's jaw clenched and he walked over to the group, "Hey man," Reid said to Pogue and they bumped fists like normal, he took a seat next to Syn. "Hey Syn," he said.

"Hi Reid," she smiled slightly at him, "Me and the girls were just discussing which movie to go and see at the weekend, I hear they're playing the Vin Diesel 'Chronicles of Riddick' trilogy at the theatre. These two however, are chickens and refuse to come with me, and while Aaron has said he's coming with me, I'd love it if you join us."

Aaron, who was taking a sip of some water, smirked there was no way in hell that Reid would come if he was going.

Reid looked over at Aaron before turning back to Syn, '_There is no way in hell that I'm letting that asshole move in on my territory,_' he thought to himself, "Sure, I'll come."

Aaron choked on his drink as did Tyler and Pogue, "You'll what!!" they all said at the same time.

Reid shrugged and smirked, "This should be fun."

Pogue cleared his throat, and turned back to Gia, "I guess that means that Tyler, Caleb, the girls and I will be meeting Chris then?"

Syn shot a look at Gia, she gave her sister a look back that just begged her to keep quiet until they were alone. Syn looked over at Ann who just shrugged; she didn't know when Gia had made this decision. They needed an excuse to get away from the table and the boys to discuss this.

"What's first lesson?" Ann asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Um, first we all have P.E. it's swimming this semester," Tyler replied. Syn paled slightly and her sisters looked over at her in worry.

Reid noticed this, as did Aaron, "What's wrong?" they asked in unison before glaring at each other in anger.

"Syn's afraid of water," Gia said softly.

"She had a bad experience when she was kid, so swimming is definitely not one of her favourite pastimes," Ann finished.

All eyes were focused on Syn, all asking an unspoken question, '_What could have been so bad that could terrify a kid from water?_' Right now Syn was praying for a way out of this situation, and her prayers were answered, in the form of Kate, with Sarah and Caleb trailing behind. She locked eyes with Kate and sneered, Aaron got up and pulled out Syn's chair as she stood up. "I'm out of here," she growled and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Ann and Gia got up, Tyler looked up at her surprised, he didn't exactly want her to go just yet, "And as Syn goes, so do we," Gia said, she cast a smouldering glare in Kate's direction and followed her sister.

Ann looked down at Tyler and smiled, "You heard her, I'll see you guys later, preferably when this place isn't so crowded," she sneered slightly at Kate and stalked off following her other two sisters.

Pogue looked up at Kate, "What the hell was that?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess they don't really like me, I can't understand why though."

Caleb, Reid and Tyler gave her a look that just screamed, 'like-we-believe you' none of the boys actually liked Kate apart from Pogue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn sat up in her room with her sisters, "Since when is Chris coming over to meet Pogue?" she asked Gia.

"I'm sorry, Pogue wanted to know where I was yesterday so I told him what you told Aaron, and then well, I don't actually know how he decided that he was going to meet Chris. So I guess we have to ask him to get his butt over here now huh?" she asked a little guiltily.

"I'll call him," Syn sighed.

"Thanks…so what are you gonna do about this mornings lesson?"

Syn shrugged, "I guess I'll just skip it, check out the school a bit you know?"

"You know you really shouldn't do that Syn," Ann reprimanded, "You need to stay on good terms with the school, especially since you're here on a scholarship…"

Syn rolled her eyes, "Well cry me a river, I might just get kicked out for missing P.E. I don't care, we all know that the only thing I'm gonna end up doing is running Aunt Piper's club. You guys should go, wouldn't want you to be late." She smirked at them.

Gia and Ann sighed, they turned to leave knowing that getting through to their sister was something was that was near impossible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:15 a.m. everyone was at their P.E lesson, Syn walked through the hallways; she figured she might as well find out where her physics lesson was. She walked to the labs and covered her mouth; she was so close to bursting out laughing. In the centre of one of the labs was the teacher, she presumed to be hers for the next lesson, dancing around listening, to what appeared to be his iPod. He turned around and froze, he cleared his throat and turned off his iPod, "Well…um…how can I help you?" he asked.

"I came for my next lesson, I know I'm a little early but uh…"

"Ah, cutting class I see, what do you have? English? Drama? French?"

"Swimming actually, I have a phobia of water."

"I see, well take a seat I guess, I'm Professor Jameson," he said.

"So what exactly were you listening to Teach?" Syn noticed that his spinning teacher chair thingie was free, it had wheels. An evil smirked appeared across her face.

"I was listening to The Beetles," he said and watched her jump onto the chair. It slid away from the desk and she spun herself around on it. Professor Jameson raised an eyebrow, "You do realise that I was going to sit there?"

Syn shrugged, "Meh," she spun the chair around some more and watched as the Professor looked down at the unopened strawberry yoghurt and water bottle, he picked up the yoghurt and moved to throw it away along with the plastic spoon.

"Hey!" she yelled, he looked at her, "You know you really shouldn't throw uneaten things away when there are other perfectly hungry people in the room."

"You want it?" he asked

Syn's stomach rumbled; she hadn't had anything to eat at breakfast, just her coffee, "I think that, that should answer your question."

He shrugged and tossed her the yoghurt and spoon. Quickly she ate it while he eyed her not so school like uniform. For one, instead of wearing the proper footwear, she was wearing huge Goth type boots that were definitely not regulation, the top four buttons of her blouse were undone and underneath the Tokio Hotel T-shirt was clearly visible.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with what you're wearing but make no mistake, if they affect your work then you will be made to wear the correct uniform, is that clear?"

Syn nodded and threw away the empty pot, she got up and grabbed the water bottle and drank from it.

"I never said you could have that!" Syn shrugged and offered the bottle back to him, "I don't want it now; it probably has all your germs all over it!"

Syn rolled her eyes and went back to drinking.

Shortly the bell rang and her class came in, Syn stayed in the swirly chair occupying herself, while the Professor took attendance. When he finished he started talking about the universe, since it was their first topic, not realising that Syn was still in his chair. There were laughs coming from the class and he looked around confused. Turning around he saw Syn, "Miss Sinister…Miss Sinister…Miss Sinister!" Syn jumped and looked at him confused, "What?! You never said I had to move!" Professor Jameson put his hands on his hips and Syn cocked her head to the side, "Are you gay?" she asked suddenly.

The class burst out laughing, there was no way Jameson was gay, "What?" he spluttered.

"Well it's just that whole hands on hips pose makes you look kinda gay."

Jameson looked at her, "If you must know, yes, yes I am."

"Really?"

"Yes, quite frankly I'm surprised that other members of this class hadn't figured this out yet! Now go and sit down." Syn rolled her eyes and looked around the room, she quickly walked over to where the Sons were and sat in between Reid and Tyler. The class was silent at their Professors revelation, "I can't believe I didn't figure it out!" Reid said under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews are an authors drug, please fulfil my addiction! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Sorry it's a little short, the next one will be longer I swear

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been exactly a month since the girls had been at Spencer Academy, Kate was still with Pogue much to Gia's dismay, surprisingly Aaron and Reid had gotten into fewer fights than ever before. Ann and Tyler were an item, and much to Gia's surprise when their Dad Coup found out he just smiled knowingly. Syn rolled her eyes thinking about the day he had found a week ago '_He's a cupid, of course he's going to know about his daughters' love lives!_'

Reid came up behind Syn who was leaning against her locker talking to Aaron, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Hi Reid," she rolled her eyes when she saw the look Aaron shot him.

"Well hello my amazing, gorgeous, brilliant, soon to be girl…?" Reid looked at her hopefully.

"I'm not sleeping with you Reid," she sang.

"That's got to be what, the eighth time you've turned him down in the past week," Aaron said.

"I'm wearing her down," Reid smirked.

"Of course you are Garwin."

"Hey! I take offence to that, no woman, no matter how determined can resist my charm. You remember Cherry Carter don't you?"

"Oh yes, Cherry."

"Who's Cherry Carter?" Syn asked.

"Cherry was a project of Reid's, he wanted her, she batted for the other side, he wore her down, bedded her and then she spent the next four months sleeping with whichever member of the swim team was available catching up on what she missed out on."

"I take it you were one of the ones who she slept with." Aaron grinned.

"What can I say Syn? I'm a very desirable man," Reid smirked.

Syn rolled her eyes, and then they widened, "Did you two just have a semi-conversation where you didn't argue, whatsoever?"

"No!" they both said.

"And you just agreed with each other, who are you and what have you done with my man-whores?" she asked with her hand on her heart.

Reid kissed Syn's neck, "We have to get to Bio, see you Abbott," he started to pull Syn backwards towards the labs.

"No wait!" Syn slipped out of his grasp and hugged Aaron, "We have dinner to go to tonight remember?! I expect to be picked up on time, so do Gia and Ann, got it?"

"Yes ma-am, not I suggest that you go because Reid looks like he wants to set me on fire," Aaron said.

"Bye!" she ran back to Reid and they left to Biology.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly did Tyler put in that iodine to make it blow up the Biology lab?" Syn asked wiping away the blue slime that had found it's way into her hair. "Gross!"

"I don't know!" Tyler said, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yeah right Baby Boy, we all know that you happen to be the one here with the most volatile temper," Caleb said, "Although, blowing up the lab does seem a little extreme."

"I didn't- oh fine, Ryan pissed me off, I figured I'd get him back."

"By blaming him for the blown up lab?" Gia asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay," she said.

The group (The Sons, the sisters and Sarah and Kate) walked out into the car park and froze, there before them was Tyler's Hummer, painted bright pink, with blue fur for the interior. "Wha- my- I ca- my- huh?" Tyler pointed at his truck.

"I think Ryan got his revenge Baby Boy," Reid laughed.

"My truck…"

"What's wrong Tyler?"

"My truck…"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Ann said, biting her tongue to keep from laughing.

"My TRUCK!!!!" he yelled running up to it.

"I don't think that he's all too pleased about something," Syn said.

"Since when did Simms have an affinity for pink trucks?" Aaron asked walking up and hugging Syn from behind.

"Well he has your old buddy Ryan to thank for that!" Reid said scowling at Aaron.

"Not my buddy anymore," Aaron pointed out.

Tyler stormed up to them, very red and very angry, "I want revenge, I want to break Ryan, I want to destroy him, I want to completely obliterate him!"

"Damn Baby Boy's got an evil side to him," Syn laughed.

"While I do enjoying watching break down into a blubbering mess, this is serious," Pogue said.

"Pogue's right, they have attacked us, and they must pay!" Reid said.

"Reid," Caleb gave him a look.

"Sorry Golden Boy, even you cannot tell me that they don't deserve punishment."

"Fine, but nothing that incriminate us!"

"Come on Caleb, you can't possibly think that anything we pull will get us caught," Reid smirked.

"We'll need someone who knows the inner workings of their group," Caleb said. And all of a sudden everyone turned to look at Aaron.

"Wha- no I am not apart of your little group, or theirs, they have not attacked me, they have attacked you, I am not apart of this." Aaron backed up slightly.

"You hang out with Syn and the girls, they hang out with us, technically speaking, you are obligated to help, not to mention that you could have a hand in humiliating Ryan and his friends," Sarah said evenly.

"Now, you're talking my language," Aaron smirked and they all headed over to the dorms, "We're gonna need some rabbits…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews are an author's drug, fulfil my addiction!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so rabbits… so…um…why rabbits?" Ann asked Aaron.

"You'll see, just give it a couple of minutes," he replied looking around the corner eyeing Ryan's dorm room.

Reid was holding a sack full of rabbits and brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Can we hurry this up? These rabbits are really violent!"

Syn had to cover her mouth to stop her laugh escaping, "You're getting beaten up by bunnies?!"

"Shut up!" he scowled, "Anyway, shouldn't Baby Boy be holding these?"

"Sorry can't, I'm holding the toads," he whispered back.

"When we put the toads and the rabbits together, they won't you know, try to kill each other will they?" Kate asked stupidly. Gia shot her a look and rolled her eyes before looking back around the corner. "Quiet!" Aaron said, "Here they come!"

Ryan and his friend Kyle walked out of the room locking the door and headed in the opposite direction to the group. "Okay, now we need to hurry it up!" the group made their way to the boys' dorm and looked around, "Syn do your thing," Aaron nodded towards the door and she moved towards the handle. She made sure the other's were all looking away before she closed her eyes and used her powers to unlock the door, "I'm in," she whispered and opened the door.

"Okay," Aaron said, "Parry, Caleb set up the honey and feathers on top of the door, Ann, Kate and Sarah, you three stay on lookout, Syn set up the cameras up between the beds and by the desks on the wall."

"Got it."

"Okay, so when Ryan opens the door, he'll trip the wire that'll make the bucket's fall down, first the honey and then the feathers. Simms, Garwin release the animal's just as I'm about to shut the door, okay." Aaron looked around, "Is everything set?" one by one they all nodded and moved to leave, "Okay, release the creatures…now!" Tyler and Reid emptied out their sacks full of rabbits and toads before Aaron slammed the door shut.

"We need to go and make sure the cameras work!" Syn said, they all headed to her room since it was bigger and watched as she booted up her laptop and checked, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have picture," she turned on the speakers and they heard some of the toads, "and sound!"

"Now all we have to do is wait," Aaron said, "did you remember to put a camera outside? I wanna see these asses run away like pussies."

"Yep, that one right there," she pointed to the screen and Aaron smirked, "So, since we're going to be waiting here all night, does that mean that you're not paying for our dinner?" Syn asked Aaron.

"I will pay for take out, but just for you three and me. You guys can pay for yourselves."

"Sorry, but I still don't trust you to get my food," Reid said standing up, "So who wants what, I'll get ours." Aaron nodded.

"Chinese," Caleb said.

"Pizza," Ann, Gia and Syn said.

"Indian," Kate said.

"I'm with Caleb, I want Chinese," Sarah said.

"Well in that case I'm with Kate, Indian," Pogue said.

"Well I want Pizza," Aaron said.

"Chinese," Reid looked at Tyler.

"Pizza," he sighed.

"Pizza it is," Aaron said before leaving.

Reid rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to Tyler for the Hummer's keys, "On second thought," he said grabbing Syn's car keys, "I'm not getting caught driving around in that monstrosity you still call a truck." He shot out of the door before Syn could grab her keys off of him. Turning to Tyler she sighed, "I think I now know how you feel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! They're back!" Ann yelled, quickly the group crowded around the laptop. They watched as Ryan unlocked the door and both he and Kyle walked in. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's interesting," Syn whispered.

Ryan and Kyle were both covered in honey and then feathers, "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" Ryan was acting like a complete pussy, waving his hands in the air and jumping up and down and freaking out, "Get them outta here, the bunnies, the bunnies are evil! Get them outta here!!!!"

Kyle ran out of the room screaming like a girl, "The toads, the toads, they're in my hair!!!!!" he ran out of the room screaming as people in their dorms stuck their heads out to see what was going on.

Everyone in Syn's room was rolling around on the floor laughing their asses off. Syn managed to crawl onto the bad and saved the recording. Wiping a few tears from her eyes she took a few deep breaths to control herself. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this lovely video shall be going on the school website!"

"Yes!" Tyler yelled, after all Ryan and his little friends had destroyed his Hummer, his perfectly, prettyful Hummer, his baby, his one and only, his life…(okay maybe that's a little too far…or is it?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaron!!!" Gia yelled at him, they were late for dinner and Gia was to one sent to get him. He opened his dorm door and walked out, "Finally! Honestly I swear you're more of a girl than Syn sometimes!"

"Hey!" he complained, "Just because I take time to make myself look beautiful and Syn doesn't, doesn't mean that I'm a girl."

"Kinda does Aaron," she replied, "can we go now?"

"Yes, yes let's go!"

Two hours later Ann, and Gia stumbled out of the restaurant quite drunk, Syn and Aaron couldn't get drunk since they were the designated drivers tonight, they headed into the car park and four demons materialised around them. "Oh shit!" Syn said. She grabbed her sisters and ducked down behind a truck, Aaron followed. The demons threw fireballs at them but missed by a couple of inches.

"Hallowells!" One yelled, "We've got a message for you from the Source!"

"Syn what the hell are we supposed to do?" Gia asked quickly sobering up, of course she was referring to the fact that if they attacked the demons Aaron would find out who they were.

"What do you mean, 'what are we supposed to do?' Use your damn witchy powers!" Aaron said pressing himself against the truck.

Syn shot him a look, "How the hell do you know about that? You shouldn't know about that!!"

"Can we discus this later?" Aaron asked as the three jumped up and hid behind a dumpster, "You know, when we're not being attacked by random demons who want to kill you?"

"No we'll discuss this right now, since when do you know we have powers?"

"Have for a while."

"How long?"

"Well- Demon!!"

Syn whirled around and brought her arm down in a swooping motion, causing the demon to fly into the other three.

"Well Aaron, I'm waiting!"

"Okay, fine, you remembered that day that you got a call from your cousin Chris and then you told me that you and your sisters were going to clean up your room cus he was visiting?"

"Yes…" Syn waved her hand and a crate flew out from behind her and hit another demon head on, "You know a little help would be nice!!" she yelled at her sisters.

"What? We figured you were gonna deal with this on your own!" Ann shrugged.

"Ann!" she growled.

"Okay, okay!"

"You were saying Aaron?" Syn asked.

"Right, well, I followed you, that day, and um… well I followed you to your room and you said something about Morlock demons and then you disappeared in some red smoke…"

"You've known about this since we met you?!"

"Pretty much," he shrugged sheepishly, "but I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

"You better not have," Syn growled, "or you're going to find out exactly what I can do with the power to move things with my mind." She glanced in a general downwards direction for effect and Aaron's eyes widened before nodding in understanding. He watched as Syn, Ann and Gia dived out from the dumpster and attacked the demon, Ann blew one up, while Gia threw some sort of electricity at another killing it. He watched as Syn kicked one in the face and then threw the remaining two towards a piece of wood sticking out from a broken crate, he saw both demons turn to dust. Syn turned to Aaron, "We have a lot to talk about."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews are an author's drug, fulfil my addiction!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! And I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, I just lost the plot for a while, literally, the entire plotline for the story disappeared from my computer, but it's back and so am I. **

**Read and Review!!!! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you," Aaron said hugging Syn from behind he and all three sisters sat in her room, "I just didn't know how you'd react," he looked down and did a very good impression of a kicked puppy.

"Those eyes may work on my baby sisters but not on me," Syn said dryly.

"Damnit!" he whined.

Golden orbs floated in the air and Penny Hallowell appeared in front of them first in ghostly form and then became flesh and blood, "Grams!" Gia yelled and hugged her great grandmother.

"GG!" Ann yelled and followed her older sisters example.

Aaron stared at her, "Holy shit!" Penny turned around and saw Aaron sitting there staring at her and her other great granddaughter standing up with her hands on her hips, "Damnit Grams! You do realise that anyone could have been in here with us?! You could have just exposed our secret to the Provost for crying out loud!"

"Well it's nice to know you love me so much that you scold me before even saying hi," Penny quipped, and Syn's face softened, she hugged Penny before stepping back.

"It's nice to see you Grams, but still, what if it wasn't just us in here?"

"Well it appears that it wasn't just you in here," she motioned to Aaron.

"Oh don't worry about him, he knows what we are, we were attacked by demons a couple of hours ago, he was with us."

"Oh," Penny said.

"Right, well, not that I'm not glad to see you, but…why are you here?"

"Oh well, there's been a lot of talk where I am lately, and I've been watching the elders, seeing what they're doing, I've heard rumours, something big is happening in the Underworld."

"So you came to us about it?! What about Mom, and Aunt Piper and Phoebe, and Wyatt, after all he is the twice blessed child."

"Because, your mother and her sisters may be the Charmed Ones, but you are their children. Not to mention the fact that they're on holiday and that you and Chris built up your own organisation to deal with all threats that were supernatural, I can't believe that it's been a year and you still haven't come up with a name for it yet."

Syn shrugged, "What can I say, I procrastinate." She sighed, "Look I'll check out the Underworld, but as far as I know it's all been pretty quiet, I'll call headquarters, tell them to take a look. In the meantime Grams, no more popping up unannounced at my school, please?"

Penny smiled at her great granddaughter's assertiveness, "Alright my darling's but before I go, I'd like to get to know this young man here."

"Grams," Syn whined.

"I want to get to know who exactly the young man is that knows all about us, so that I can come and destroy him if he ever tells anyone!"

Aaron looked at Syn questioningly, "Is it going to be like this every time I meet one of your relatives?"

"Only the dead ones," Syn shrugged, "…I think…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how much longer do you think they're going to take?" Gia asked Syn. She shrugged, they had been kicked out of her room so Grams could 'get to know' about Aaron they were now waiting outside the room sitting on the floor, God only knows why they weren't in the twins room but there they were sitting on the floor outside Syn's room.

The door opened and Aaron walked out visibly shaken, "Aaron," Syn stood up and put a hand on his arm, "Aaron, are you okay?"

He looked down at her, "Don't ever leave me alone with your great grandmother again!" Syn covered her mouth and burst out in hysterical laughter, "It's not funny!" he whined.

"Yes, yes it is," she gasped, "you're terrified of my Grams!"

Aaron crossed his arms and pouted, "Now that's just mean!"

"I know darling, but it's just so much fun!" Syn walked into her room only to notice that Penny had disappeared, she walked over to her desk and read the note that she had left. '_Sorry my darlings, _

_I must go check up on Paige's children, and Chris and Wyatt, I'll come back soon!_

_Grams._'

Gia shut the door and sat on the bed with Ann, "So what's your headquarters?" Aaron asked.

"Ah, well after we, my sisters and I joined our family and you know helped fight all the demons that were out there I kinda figured it was pointless. I mean what can one family, all be it a very large family, do, and I mean really do against all that evil out there? So I had this brilliant idea to have some sort of network that linked together all the good magical families and creatures together, an underground network that would link all of us together, there are bases in every continent, even Antarctica. Everyone in the magical community knows about it."

"Doesn't that mean that all those demons in the Underworld know about it and can get in?" Aaron asked.

"Nope, I thought of that, you remember I told you about our Book of Shadows?" Aaron nodded, "Well Chris put a spell on any random books and use them as part of our entry key. If you can touch the book then you're good and you can get in, if you can't, well, then we kill you. It's pretty standard really."

"Cool."

"I know, it's great, and since Chris and I created it, we're like the bosses of the whole thing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sunday**_

Gia was heading out of the dorms to meet Sarah for lunch. Ann had gone to see Tyler, Aaron was in his room doing homework and Syn and Reid were off doing God knows what, she was bored. She headed towards her car when she saw something that she really didn't want to, Kate was pressed up against a truck, making out with Aaron's former best friend Ryan, "Oh shit." She had promised herself if she saw them together again she would tell Pogue. The only problem was: it was obvious that Pogue loved Kate, if she told him, she'd break his heart. '_What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_' she thought to herself. Shaking her head she got into her car and headed to the café she said she'd meet Sarah at, '_Maybe Sarah can help._'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit Reid! Will you hold still?" Syn reprimanded him as he sat in the chair across from her.

"But you've already sketched me!" he complained, "I should be able to move now!" they were in her room, and Syn had a painting for her art class due in two days, she was sat behind the canvas while Reid was her chosen subject…sort of…

"Well if you hadn't complained about the fact that I was going to ask Aaron before you then you wouldn't even be in this position! But no you had to do what you always do, bitch and moan about how Aaron was getting a free way into all those 'art chicks' pants and you weren't. So now here we are and you're arguing with me over this! For God's sake Reid, I'm letting you watch the bloody T.V. while I paint, I want this damned thing perfect and if you move then the colours are going to turn out wrong because the light and shadow on you are going to keep changing! So stay fucking still!" she ordered.

Reid looked over at her and grinned, "You know you're sexy when you get all mad like that."

"You little!" Syn put the painting behind the bed and then threw a glob of green paint at him, hitting him squarely on the nose.

His eyes locked with hers slowly and he spoke in a low tone, "You're going to pay for that."

Syn's eyes widened as she saw him stand up, "Oh crap."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gia headed back to the dorm rooms with one thing in mind, she was right, Sarah had helped her make her decision and she was going to tell Pogue. After an hour she found him in town getting his bike fixed, (surprise, surprise!). She walked into the garage quietly and noticed that Pogue was the only one in there with his bike, nervously she walked up to him, "P-Pogue?"

He turned around and greeted her with a smile, "Hey Gia, what's up, your car playing up?"

"No, actually, I uh- I came to see you…"

he looked at her properly and noticed her frown, "What's wrong?"

"Um Pogue, I- I know you're probably not going to believe me and I know you're probably going to hate me after this but- but I couldn't just let it happen," she was speaking quickly now, "I mean she's your girlfriend and any idiot can see that you love her and I know it's none of my business but-"

"Gia slow down, start from the beginning, what is it?"

"Well, I was on my way to lunch with Sarah, and I was gong to my car, and I saw…"

"What?"

"Pogue, I saw Kate and Ryan making out."

Pogue stared at her for a moment, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw them Pogue, they were up against his truck, they were all over each other!"

"Right, are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Pogue, I'm not gonna lie to yo-"

"Because it's starting to make sense now. You hate Kate, and every time I ask her about it she say's that you're just jealous-"

"Pogue I wo-"

"So what you figure that you tell me Kate's cheating on me and I'm going to run to you?!"

"Pogue-" Gia was close to tears, she knew Pogue may not like what she had to say but she didn't think that he'd be like this.

"Oh and here we go with the innocent look, what's next tears?! Get out Gia! Don't come near me or Kate ever again!"

Gia moved to leave clenching her teeth she stopped, turning to look at him tears were falling from her eyes, "Fine Pogue, but when you catch her, and she breaks your heart, don't say that I didn't warn you, and don't bother to say sorry!" she stormed out of the garage and sat in her car. Slamming her fists on the steering wheel she started it up and headed back to Spencer, she needed her sisters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syn was laughing as she answered the knock at her door, both she and Reid were covered in paint from their little war and they looked ridiculous. She took one look at the person standing at the door and her slight smile was gone, "Gia, sweetheart what's wrong?"

Gia was crying and she was about to speak when she saw the state Syn was in, "Why are you covered in paint?" she looked over at Reid and then back at her older sister, "Why are you both covered in paint?"

"It doesn't matter. What's wrong darling?" after being invited in Gia told both Syn and Reid what had happened. Once she had finished Syn grabbed her coat and keys, "That boy is going to realise what a mistake he just made!"

Gia didn't bother trying to stop her sister, Pogue had hurt her after all. But Reid looked up, "What are you going to do?"

"Just prove to him that my little sister doesn't lie about things like this, take care of her until I get back." She didn't give him time to answer before she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Reid looked at Gia, "Come on," he said, "Let's get you back to your room, I'd hug you, but I'm a bit of a mess right now." He chuckled as he looked down at himself covered in paint. Gia laughed a little too and he escorted her out.

Syn drove to the garage Pogue was in and was pleased to find that he was still there, on her way out she saw Kate following Ryan into his dorm room. Getting out she stormed in and grabbed Pogue's arm, "Right, you're coming with me," she looked over at the man who was working on his bike; "He'll come and pick it up tomorrow."

She dragged Pogue to the car and looked at him, "In." she said.

"Look if this is about Gia-"

"Pogue I swear if you don't get in, so help me I will shove your head so far up your own ass that you'll be tasting your own shit for a month, now get in!"

He did as she said and Syn headed right back to the dorms. Once there she got out and opened Pogue's door, "Follow me."

Pogue, not wanting to start a scene in front of the whole school did as she said. They headed up to Ryan's dorm and Syn banged on the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pogue asked.

"Shut up!" she slammed her fist on the door again and Ryan opened up wearing just his boxers.

"What?!" he yelled.

Syn shoved past him and pulled Pogue into the room, there, in the bed covering herself in a sheet was Kate. Pogue looked at her and then Ryan before leaving the room and heading back outside, Syn followed him, "I'd hit you right now, for making my little sister cry, but it seems as though you're going through enough pain at the moment. Looks like you've got someone to apologise to." Syn left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please Read and Review, please, please, please!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**Okay I am so sorry for the late update only I ran out of ideas…for pretty much all my fics and I had exams, but now the most stressful four weeks of my life so far have ended and I plan on updating a lot more over the summer, cus I don't get to go anywhere this summer :( **

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Pogue POV**

Somehow I managed to get back to my apartment, I don't know how, since I left my bike at the garage and I was in no shape to drive after what I just saw. Kate's cheating on me? How could she? I've given that girl everything that she ever wanted, I loved her, hell I was going to marry her after college! All this time, all this time she's been lying to me, she's been fucking Ryan! How many guys has she done?!

Standing up I flung and energy ball at the mirror in my bathroom and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces. How could she do this to me!!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Syn walked into Gia's room and saw her sister being comforted by, a paint covered, Reid, a slight smile formed on her lips when she noticed that her sister really didn't care if she was covered in permanent marker, or in this case Acrylic paint that would be a bitch to get out of anything when dry, even with magic. It seemed all Gia really needed was to be held, and Reid was doing a very good job of the whole knight in shining armour thing. Instantly she knew that if anyone heard of Reid being kind and generous well then he would actually probably kill her, she cocked her head to the side for a moment before clearing her throat and walking over to her sister. "Hey sweetheart," wrapping her younger by ten minutes sister in a hug she locked eyes with Reid, 'thank you' she mouthed and Reid nodded knowing that they needed to be alone, when he felt something, a pulse of power, and instantly he knew it was Pogue. "I just remembered, there's something I gotta do, um…I'll see you later." Getting up Reid rushed out of the room before either of the girls could say anything.

* * *

Outside Reid's phone started ringing, he picked up not even having to check who it was, 'Caleb.' "Yeah?"

"_Damnit Reid! You keep using like this it's going to kill you_!"

Reid rolled his eyes at his 'fearless leaders' mistake, "It was Pogue."

"_Our power is add- wait what?_"

"It was Pogue, Kate's cheating on him and he found out, I'm going over there."

"_Call Tyler, I'll meet you at his._" Caleb hung up and Reid got into his silver Mercedes, (yes that's right, Reid does actually have a car!) he headed down to the little Italian restaurant he knew Tyler and Ann went to.

* * *

"Sweetie, Pogue's an ass," Ann hugged her sister as she sat on her bed absolutely miserable.

"But he was just so angry at me, I mean he hated me!" Gia protested.

"He called you a liar and accused you of trying to break him and his girlfriend up, when really you were just trying to help him, you don't get to cry over him. Okay?" Syn said, "He's gonna realise just how big of a mistake that he made and then he's going to be crawling back to you begging for forgiveness and you know what, you're going to make him work for it, you're going to forget all about him and you're not going to cry over him okay. You're strong, you'll get through this." Syn hugged her sister but in her heart she knew that Gia loved Pogue, really loved him, she was half cupid, she could feel these things and she didn't want to see her baby sister hurt, especially not by the boy she loved.

* * *

Meanwhile at Pogue's, Caleb, Tyler and Reid had managed to calm Pogue down, right now he was wallowing in self pity.

'_**How are we supposed to help him now?**_' Tyler asked mentally, directing the question at both boys.

Reid mentally shrugged '_**I don't think we can, I think that now he needs to get through this on his own, I mean we'll be there for him, but he needs to be able to do this by himself. He has to heal his heart. At least now he's not using anymore.**_'

'_**Wow Reid, that actually not only made sense, but sounded like pretty good advice.**_' Caleb replied.

Reid shot the older boy a look and scowled, '_**I can give good advice sometimes!**_'

Pogue's head shot up with his eyes wide, "Oh My God! Gia's going to be so upset! The things I said to her- oh man I was horrible to her and she was just trying to help me!" he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, "I have to see her!"

Reid blocked the door and looked at him, "I don't really think that, that's a good idea, I was with Syn when Gia found her and she was crying and she looked really bad, I don't think you seeing her now would be the best thing for you or her, I mean neither of you are exactly in the condition to hold a full proper conversation. Besides I doubt very much so that Syn will let you see her, she doesn't let people hurt her sisters and get away with it. Anyway didn't she tell you that when you found out about Kate for yourself she didn't want you crawling back to her trying to make things right?"

At that Pogue's face fell, "You're right," he whispered, "she probably hates me now," he sat down on his couch and put his head in his hands, "This is so screwed up! My Girlfriend- ex-girlfriend is cheating on me, I yell at the one girl that really liked me for me instead of my money, she hates me, her sister, who I've heard has a killer right hook, absolutely hates me and will probably kill me the next time she sees me. Man can things get any worse?"

"Uh dude- you might not want to say that, because things tend to go real bad around here," Tyler said.

"And now I've just jinxed myself!" Pogue groaned and fell back onto his couch covering his eyes, "I'm so screwed up!"

* * *

It had been two days since the 'incident' as it had been labelled, Sarah refused to talk to Kate anymore, even though they were roommates, in fact Kate had started hanging out with Kyra Snyder and Ryan out in public. Gia wouldn't look at Pogue and he had yet to apologise to her, he just looked so sad every time he saw her. Of course both the girls and boys were trapped in the middle of this, neither Syn nor Ann would go anywhere near the Sons when Pogue was there and Caleb, Reid and Tyler couldn't just abandon Pogue when the girls were around so as a result Tyler and Ann hadn't spoken to each other in two days. Currently all of them were sitting in Physics, across the room from one another. Professor Jameson walked in and instantly noticed the tension in the room. With Kate sitting at the front with Kyra and Ryan, the Sons on the left side of the room and the girls on the other it would have been amazing if he couldn't have felt the tension. "Oooookaay, today class we're learning about the stars! My favourite topic!" Looking around again he sighed, "Right that's it you're all working in pairs!" Syn and Reid got put together, so did Pogue and Gia, Sarah ended up with Aaron, Tyler was lucky enough to go with Ann and Caleb somehow ended up with Kate who was sending withering glares in Syn's direction. "I'm going to tell Ann to swap with Gia," Syn said to Reid, "it's not like anyone's going to notice."

Reid grabbed her arm, "I think you should leave them, Pogue really wants to talk to her, he feels terrible."

"Yeah well he should, I don't care how in love he is with his ex, he had no right to treat my baby sister like that."

Reid wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to her seat and against his chest, "Let them talk," he whispered in her ear, "if it looks like Gia doesn't want to talk then you can get them to switch okay?"

Syn nodded and fought the urge to shiver as his lips brushed her ear, desperately she tried to pay attention to what Professor Jameson was saying but she was finding it extremely hard. Reid still had his arm around her waist and was tracing patterns along her side and stomach. "Fine," she breathed out.

Reid smirked, "You alright Syn?" he made sure to nuzzle her neck when the Professor wasn't looking.

Her quick intake of breath was enough to tell Reid that he was getting to her, if not for the fact that she answered him in a slightly shaky voice, "I'm fine."

"If you're sure." She could hear the laughter in his voice and pulled away from him, "Awe Syn, don't be like that." He slipped his hand up the back of her blouse and traced the tattoo she had on her lower back, "You know that tat is really sexy."

Syn was about to reply but was interrupted by a shriek of "How dare you!" from Kate, she was fuming and Caleb was looking at her with a smirk.

He looked over at the Professor with an innocent look on his face, "All I said was that she should get tested for STDs because Ryan's known to have slept with Kyra who we _all_ know has slept with more guys than Cherry Carter." The Professor bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud, but the rest of the class didn't, laughter rang out in the room and Kate sat down looking mortified.

"Now calm down class, calm down! How are you supposed to get any work done if you're all laughing so hard you're crying? What Mr Danvers said was not _that _funny." This only served to send the class into another fit of roaring laughter.

* * *

"So sis, I noticed you getting pretty comfortable with Garwin back there," Ann teased.

"I was not!" Syn protested she had her arm looped through Aaron's who now happened to be giving her an odd look.

"Oh save it, he was all over you, and you seemed to be enjoying it!" Gia said agreeing with her younger sister.

"Just because you two look the same doesn't mean you're allowed to gang up on me!"

"It totally does," Ann replied, "by the way G how was your talk with Pogue?"

"It was okay, he apologised like a million times, and said he'd do anything to make it up to me."

"And I take it you forgave him," Syn looked at her sister disapprovingly.

"I couldn't help it! He had those puppy dog eyes, and he looked so sad, I had to!"

"Yeah whatever," the older sibling mumbled. Suddenly she stopped and had her head in her hands, "Owwww! Fuck that hurts!"

"Syn, Syn what's wrong?" Aaron asked worriedly. Syn whimpered as she heard a loud rattling in her head. Gia noticed the attention they were getting from other students and hustled her sisters and friend into an empty classroom.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Make it stop!" she moaned.

Aaron cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Syn, what's hurting you?"

"So loud," the girl mumbled, she sat down against the wall and brought her knees up, "God it hurts so much." The rattling had now turned into a pounding and was causing tears of pain to run down Syn's face. Ann was cradling her sister while Gia was on the phone calling her father, and not ten seconds later he appeared out of nowhere. Aaron pointed to him in shock and looked at Gia, "Who's that?"

"Our father," she said.

Coup ran to his daughter and placed his hands on her head, "Shh Syn, it's okay, you're okay," slowly the pounding turned into a dull ache, which allowed her to finally form coherent sentences.

"Dad? What are you doing here? What the hell happened to me? How'd we get in here?"

"Dad," Ann said looking up at her father, "What happened to Syn, and how'd you make it stop?"

"Oh he didn't make it stop, my head still hurts, just not as much," Syn said not taking her eyes from her father.

"Well sweetheart, girls," he turned to look at Gia, only then noticing that there was a boy standing next to her, "um…" he looked at all three of the girls and then back at the boy.

"Don't worry Dad, he knows about us." Gia said.

Coup raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything regarding the matter, "Right…well, you girls are all half cupid, and like half whitelighters, half cupids have duties. These are given out by our own council of I guess you could call them Elders. That pain in your head," he looked at his eldest, "that was them calling you, they think you're ready to handle all the duties being a cupid brings, and in order to do that you need pass a couple of tests. I'm supposed to take you up there to meet them now."

"Why hasn't it happened to us?" Ann asked, "I mean technically we're all exactly the same age."

"It has nothing to do with age, it's a question of whether they think you're ready for the responsibilities yet, and obviously they think Syn is." Coup replied.

"But I've got school, not to mention I'm on a scholarship I can't really just up and leave."

"The test won't take long, only a couple of days, the girls can tell the school you have food poisoning or something, but I have to take you now."

Syn nodded and Coup helped her stand up, he looked at Aaron again and then down at his daughter, "And we're definitely going to have to have a talk about who is allowed to know about us, you're Mom is going to be so pissed."

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

* * *

Reid looked at Aaron and Gia with mistrust, "So where exactly is Syn?"

"Um…" Aaron couldn't think of anything to say and look at Gia.

"She has… food…poisoning!" she leaned over and whispered in Aarons ear, "That was what we told the school right?"

He nodded mutely while keeping his eyes on Reid, "Right, she has food poisoning, we went out for lunch and she ate some bad curry. We got lucky."

"Well then I'll just go and see how she's doing." Reid replied before making a move to go up the stairs.

"NO!" Gia and Aaron yelled at the same time.

Gia cleared her throat, "I mean…Syn is like puking every twenty minutes and she specifically ordered us not to let anyone in to her room because she doesn't want anyone to see her like that."

"Right…" Reid looked at her, "when can I see her then?"

"When she's feeling better!" Aaron said.

* * *

Syn clumsily ducked the swing of a sword coming her way and she rolled away from the attacking demon, her father stood in a dark corner watching the fight, "I thought Cupid's were all about love! Why do I have to fight some random demon!" she yelled at him.

"Cupids are like Whitelighters, like a Whitelighter has a Darklighter, Cupids have…um let's just call them Anti-Cupids, and-hey don't let the sword touch you!" he yelled at his daughter, "It's poisonous to us!"

"Right, Anti-Cupids," Syn mumbled, "How do I kill him?!" she yelled, kicking the demon in the face, she tried to use her telekinesis but it wouldn't work, "Powers not working!" she yelled again, "How do I kill him?!"

"The power of Love Coup yelled back and that caused Syn to stop for a moment, doing a spinning heel kick, she knocked the demon in the wall where he was knocked unconscious. Whirling on her father she pointed a finger at him, "Did I hear you right, the power of 'love'? What are we hippies?"

"Sweetheart we're Cupids, love is everything. Now concentrate feel the power that you got from me, from my father and mother and their parents before them, and use it."

Syn spun on her heel and looked at the demon that was now coming to, concentrating on her powers she felt something swell inside of her, looking at her hands she saw a hazy red mist surrounding her hands, not quite sure what to do, she pointed her hands at the demon and watched as the mist shot from her hands towards the demon. She watched as he screamed as he was consumed by the mist and destroyed. Turning back to father with wide eyes Syn looked at him, "What the hell was that?"

Coup just smiled, "Love is the most powerful thing in this universe. Let's go."

He disappeared and Syn looked at her hands, "Hey wait! Can use this on any demon?!" she disappeared after him.

They both arrived in what would be the Cupid's safe haven and Syn was met by one of their 'elders' "Well done Syn," he said.

Syn just scowled at him, she didn't really appreciate having to go through all their little tests. "Look I've gone through more tests in the past two day than I probably will in a life time, can I go home now?"

"After just one more thing, "The 'Elder' smiled and Syn groaned.

"What now? What other hoops could you possibly have me jump through?"

The 'Elder' handed her a red heart shaped ring and she looked at it with a quizzical glance, "What's this?"

"This, Syn is the ring all Cupid's wear, they use it to do their match making, to find couples in love and help them. You passed."

She looked back down at the ring with a small smile on her face but it quickly turned into a frown, "Isn't this kind of obvious? I mean well it doesn't actually go with my uniform, not to mention it's really not my style…no offence."

The 'Elder' just smiled, "None taken my dear, most of our Cupids choose to change the look of their rings."

"Well how do I?"

Coup cleared his throat and interrupted, "If I may?" the 'Elder' nodded, "Just think of the ring that you do want and wave your hand over it." Syn looked at the ring and waved her hand over it, it morphed into a dragon that curled around her finger. "C'mon sweetheart, we need to get you back to school."

* * *

Gia and Ann were blocking Reid from entering Syn's room, it had been two days and nobody had seen Syn, Reid was getting really annoyed. "I just want to see if she's alright!"

"And we told you she doesn't even want to see us, she's feeling so crappy she just wants to be left alone!" Ann said. They couldn't exactly let Reid into Syn's room when there was no one in there.

"I'm not leaving until I see her," Reid stated.

Suddenly the door to Syn's room opened and she stepped out looking a little dishevelled, like she had gotten out of bed, "What's with all the noise guys?" she made sure to make her voice a little croaky so Reid knew she had just woken up.

"Syn!" All three yelled when they saw her. Reid looked a little guilty for apparently waking her up, when in reality Syn had just gotten back and quickly changed to look like she had. Syn gave her sisters a side long glance telling them to leave, when they did she focused all her attention on the boy standing in front of her, wearing a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"Hey Reid," she smirked at him when he rubbed the back of neck looking at least a little embarrassed.

"Hey Syn, sorry about waking you up," he almost whispered "It's just you kinda just disappeared and then I was basically told that seeing you was banned, and I really don't like people telling me what to do. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, much better, just sleepy," that wasn't a lie, after 48 hours of going through unimaginable trials that the Cupids put her through she was absolutely knackered. Reid once again looked guilty, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He looked at her confused and she just smiled, "I'm knackered, but I'm also tired of being alone, so you are going to lie down with me and be like a life sized teddy bear for me right now."

"What, C'mon Syn that's not exactly great for my image."

"Fuck your image Reid, _you_ woke _me_ up and now you have to face the consequences." She pulled him onto the bed next to her and curled up next to him with her hand splayed over his chest. Reid groaned but inside he was enjoying this, he finally got to be in bed with the one girl that had occupied most of his thoughts, granted it wasn't exactly how he wanted it, but it was close enough. '_maybe she's warming up to the idea_' he thought to himself with a grin. He looked down to find her already fast asleep and he felt her leg slide up in between both of his. Reid suppressed a gasp when he felt it rub up against him, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing to him. Surprisingly, he was loving every minute of her sweet torture.

* * *

When Syn woke up she found that she and Reid were entangled in each other, he was on his side now facing her and one of her legs was in between his while the other was curled around his waist. She found that both of his arms had encircled her waist and he held her closely to him. She also found that Reid looked absolutely perfect while he was asleep, she smiled at that thought, he looked perfectly innocent while a soft smile graced his lips. Biting her bottom lip she shook him slightly, "Reid? Reid you need to wake up, it's like eight in the evening." Reid groaned and mumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes,' and he buried his face in her neck. Sighing she looked around the room for a minute, she didn't really want to wake him, he looked so cute lying there, but she needed to get out of her room. Getting an idea she spoke a little louder "Reid! Reid I have to pee, c'mon let me up!" he shook his head and she let out a soft growl, she knew he was awake. "Reid I swear to god if you don't let me up right now I will pee on this bed!"

"It's your bed," Reid grumbled in her ear smirking, he opened his mouth and nibbled on the shell of her ear.

"I…" she suppressed a moan when she felt him tug at the loop in her ear with his teeth and run his tongue along the shell of her ear. "I don't care whose bed it is Reid, the point is I'll pee on it, and consequently on you considering the position we're in!" Reid growled and turned them so she was underneath him.

"You're lying," he said, before she could deny it he continued, "Don't lie to me, I can tell these things about you." He dipped his head and trailed his lips over her neck, "No I think the real reason you want to get up is that you can't handle the fact that right now I'm practically all over you and you're loving it."

"I am not lying," she replied shakily when Reid found her pulse point and bit down softly.

"Liar," he whispered, pulling back Syn felt a little moan of protest pass her lips and saw him smirk. Leaning down he was millimetres away from her lips, "You should let go a little you know, you never know, you and I could be something special," he captured her lips with his and Syn found that her arms encircled his neck. She pulled him down to her and she felt him smile against her lips. She was actually really liking this but alas all good things must come to an end. They had locked lips and were currently in a full fledged make out session, and had been for the past fifteen minutes when Ann chose to walk into her sisters room. "Hey Syn can we ta-" she cut herself off when she saw the scene before her. Reid with a hand on her older sisters stomach, creeping slightly higher with each passing moment, his other entangled in her hair while using his elbow to support his weight. Syn had one hand in Reid's hair while the other was resting on his chest underneath his shirt, all the while their legs were tangled with each others. "Oh. My. God." Ann breathed.

* * *

**Right so I need a proper name for the Anti- Cupid demons not to mention one for that secret organisation thingy which will become more significant in later chapters. Suggestions would be appreciated.**

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own a thing**

I know I know two chapters in two days!

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Ann breathed, at this point in time Syn's lips were still a little tied up with Reid's but they both pulled back from each other and stared (Well Syn stared, Reid on the other hand glared) at the younger girl who now had an innocent look on her face. "I'm just gonna leave you two to finish up whatever it was that you were doing…" she turned to leave when she felt an invisible hand tug on her arm.

"Ann," Syn growled. She turned around sheepishly and looked at her sister, Reid was still on top of Syn but he had untangled his legs from hers and was now leaning back to sit on his feet. "What have I told you about my room?"

"That it holds more dangers than a shark tank?" Ann asked, causing Reid to raise an eyebrow.

Syn rolled her eyes, "Other than that."

"That if anyone unwanted was to ever step in it they'd probably die?"

"Ann," Syn growled.

"Okay, okay I know I'm not supposed to just walk in, I'm supposed to knock on the door first, but honestly I didn't think you'd be doing anything in here with Reid!"

"HEY!" Reid yelled offended, "What? Am I just not hot enough for your sister?"

Ann blanched for a minute, "No! That's not it, I just didn't know that Syn liked you that way," she smirked a little, "in fact I don't think Syn knew she liked you that way either."

This caused Reid to smirk and Syn scowled, "What did you want Ann?"

The smirk left the younger girls face, "I just wanted to talk to you, you know about Dad, I mean his Birthday is coming up and you know I'm not good with what to get him…"

"Right," Syn looked up at the boy straddling her; suddenly she felt very embarrassed by what they had just done, "Um Reid do you think you could give us some time?" In about two seconds the emotions playing across his face ranged from anger to disappointment, and from annoyance to a lot of regret at not locking the door. Before finally a stoic mask was put on his face, he nodded and got off of Syn. Bending down he placed a kiss on her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before practically disappearing. Ann looked at her sister in shock, while Syn half sat up and touched her lips with a small smile on her face. But that was only for a moment, a second later her cool façade was back in place and she looked at her little sister. "So what do you really want? I know Dad's birthday is coming up soon but you usually wait till the day before it before you beg me to get him a present on your behalf."

"Well I did want to talk to you about Dad's birthday, I figured it was time for me to get him something nice on my own -sort of- but I also wanted to talk to you about what happened to you when you left."

Syn sighed, "Call Gia too, I don't wanna have to repeat myself."

* * *

**Reid's POV (two days later)**

'_Okay, so it's official, I royally screwed up_' I thought to my best friend Tyler '_Because Syn has been avoiding me since that impromptu make out session we had on her bed the other day. I mean I figure that if she didn't want the same things as me then she wouldn't have kissed me back, she would have kicked me out of her room and possibly out of her life. But she didn't, she responded to me and if Ann hadn't of interrupted then I do believe we would have gotten a little further. I'm going to go ahead and assume that she's just embarrassed because just thinking about the alternative is going to give me a headache. I just hope she gets over it and soon, I know I'm pretty much a playboy here, but that doesn't mean I don't want a real girl and a real relationship with her. I am not all about the fucking. Yes you heard me right, Reid Garwin actually wants a real fucking relationship Baby boy, and you better not tell anyone! Not Pogue and definitely not Caleb! Oh and you sure as hell better not let on to Sarah OR Syn's sisters. Got it?!_' I looked over at Tyler who was walking with him to his Art lesson.

Tyler nodded, '_**I won't tell anyone Reid, but I do reserve the right to tease you whenever I see fit because the fact that you just said you want a real relationship is monumental. I'm going to have to note down the exact time, and date of today, AND I'm going to have to write down exactly what we were doing so that there's actual proof!**_

'_Okay my so called best friend is teasing me now! Grr that is totally not happening!_'

'_**You better believe I am Reid, and I am loving every second of it!**_' Tyler thought back.

I glared at Tyler "Fuck you baby boy!" I muttered before walking into Art.

**Normal POV**

Reid spotted Syn sitting at her easel looking at the painting she had done that would total fifty percent of her final grade, he knew she had worked hard on it but she hadn't come up with a name for it. He walked up to her hoping to get a glimpse of the work but the second she saw him coming she threw a sheet over it. "Hey Syn," he whispered. He knew that she knew, that he knew that she had been avoiding him and she looked a little nervous. "Can we talk?" he asked. She bit her lip before nodding, he looked around the classroom and noticed that no one was paying attention to them. "Look Syn, I know that you've been avoiding me, but what I want to know is why? I mean I know this is about what happened between us that night but I don't understand it. It's pretty obvious that I like you and from that night I'd say it's obvious you like me to I just don't understand why you're denying it."

"Reid, I- I'm sorry, it's just- I know this may come as a bit of a surprise to you but I've only every had one apparent boyfriend before and I got really hurt by him. I guess I'm just afraid- I mean you have to understand, you're reputation around here is less than squeaky clean. You're the Spencer bad boy, the _playboy_ I guess I'm afraid of getting hurt again." She whispered back to him, making sure that no one could hear them.

Reid looked a little shocked at by her confession, it appeared that there was a lot about her that he still didn't know, he gave her a small smile, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you Syn, believe it or not I do care about you- a lot- can you trust me on that?"

She looked up into his bright blue eyes and couldn't for the life her remember why she was so afraid of him, she nodded and when he saw this he kissed her, this though, did draw the attention of the whole class and the two separated when the heard some wolf whistles coming from the back. Syn faced her cloth covered painting her cheeks turning a little red.

Reid smiled and wrapped and arm around her waist, "Do you think I could get a sneak preview of this painting?" he asked.

"No way in hell." He pouted and she let out an amused laugh, "I promise you'll like it."

Before Reid could reply the professor walked in telling everyone to sit down and that it was time to show their pieces. "Well Miss Sinister is it?" he asked a little mockingly, for some reason he hated Syn, ever since the first day she walked into his class, "How about you be the first to show us your work, especially since you saw fit to miss my lesson the other day?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up, she took her painting to the front of the classroom and began her little presentation. "When we were assigned this project I had no idea what to paint, Professor you asked us to paint with our emotion, with our passion and for a long time I haven't been able to do that. For a long time I lost the passion I had for painting, so I won't lie this has been one the most difficult pieces of work that I have done."

A student raised their hand and the Professor allowed him to ask a question, "How did you get around your problem?"

"Well if you'd have let me finish I would have told you already. Like I said, I lost all my passion for Art and I haven't painted anything a long time, but someone helped me with that," she now had her eyes locked with Reid's, "Someone showed me what passion was again, and they made this a lot easier for me. So with out further ado, ladies, gentlemen, and Professor," the class sniggered a little at her implication that he was neither, "I give to you my emotion, I give you _Desire_." She pulled off the sheet and the girls in the room gasped, Reid grinned at her and she smiled back, the painting was of Reid he was wearing a pair of faded black jeans that hung off his hips and he was topless, his t-shirt was dangling from his finger tips while his thumbs were shoved through the belt loops of the jeans. The Reid in the painting was giving that little one sided smirk that caused him to look like he had dimples, his hair was messy and the look in his eyes was far from innocent. Reid remembered the day he and Syn had gone out and gotten plastered, they were playing truth or dare and he had picked dare, he had made a show of taking his shirt off and strutting down an imaginary runway which was in fact the dare. When he stopped to pose she whipped out her phone and took that picture of him.

The boys in the room were all looking at Reid who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat, Syn was right, he really liked this painting!

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**First of all three chapters in three days! I know! Also dun dun dun this story actually has a plot!**

* * *

Chase sat in the Underworld on his throne and pouted, contrary to popular belief it wasn't easy being the Source of All Evil. After Caleb had practically destroyed him, Chase had used the last of his energy to teleport somewhere safe, where he was found by a powerful demon, Barbas. Barbas chose to give Chase the one thing he desired, ultimate power, with a body strong enough to handle it's full effects, shortly after Chase killed Barbas, effectively riding the Underworld of the one demon that had the power to stop him. Now if only he could do the same to those stupid Sons of Ipswich, not to mention the Hallowells who had been plaguing demon kind for centuries.

"You know, the best way to destroy people so powerful is not to destroy them at all," a cold voice said from behind him.

Chase stood and whirled around searching for the source of the voice, "Who's there?"

The voice laughed, "Don't worry, I'm a friend, or at least I'm not here to kill you. It appears, we have a common enemy."

"If you're not here to cause trouble for me, why don't you show yourself?"

"Very well," A young man possibly a year older than Chase materialised out of the shadows. His dark brown hair was spiked and his eyes were chocolate brown and hard, his nose was slightly rounded and his lips were full, but almost the same colour as his light skin.

"And who exactly are you?" Chase asked

"I am the son of a previous Source, the son of the one who came before you, the demon world knew him as Balthazar, but to the human population he was Cole, you can call me Stryfe, and I...am here to help rid you of the Hallowells."

Chase eyed him suspiciously, "Why? What have they done to you?"

"They are the reason my father is dead, not only did they kill him, but Phoebe Hallowell made him weak, she corrupted him with humanity, with love, and I, am going to corrupt her daughters with the exact opposite."

"What are you talking about?"

Stryfe laughed, "Oh Chase, so young, so naive, I have lived for over a century and now I'm going to make the Hallowells pay, you see the only time anyone had come close to killing the Charmed Ones, was when their late sister Prudence was turned evil by a warlock. So it would seem that the only way to destroy the three most powerful witches of my fathers time, would be to turn the three most powerful witches of this time and get them to destroy their own family. Phoebe Hallowell's three daughters are the new Charmed Ones, have you not noticed how neither of the other two sisters have three girls?" When Stryfe saw Chase's disbelieving look he continued, "There can only be one set of Charmed Ones from each generation hence forth, and they are it."

"So how exactly do we defeat the Hallowell's?" Chase asked curiously and Stryfe smiled, he knew he had got Chase, hook, line and sinker.

"Well I'm not usually one for stealing other demon's ideas _but_ the only way to turn those three girls from their families is marriage... you see Chase, that was the only way that Prue became evil, it happened to Phoebe Hallowell too, my father married her and she would have made a perfect Queen for father, if her sisters hadn't meddled in his affairs. My father would still be alive and have to children and a wife if it weren't for the fact that Phoebe was a Hallowell."

"But in both cases the demon's failed, in Prue's case- the sisters still had a connection and that over came the evil planted in Prue, the same goes for Phoebe, the connection between all three Charmed Ones is too strong to severe with such a small thing as marriage."

"That's why all three need to be married to demons," Stryfe replied coolly.

"There's three of them and one of you, do you really expect to have all of them?"

"Of course not! That's where my friends come in..." two other young men materialised from the shadows, one had shoulder length hair, his eyes were green and he was pale. His lips were full and his face was very angular. The other had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were red and he had tanned skin, he had a square jaw and his lips were thin and formed a hard cruel line across his mouth if he pursed them. He smirked at Chase's shocked look.

Chase wasn't exactly happy about this, after all he was the Source, and not only was he being told how to do his job, but three men just passed through all of his defences without him knowing a damn thing. "Who are they?" he asked warily.

"Chase, these are men that I would find fit to call them my brothers." Pointing at the red head and then the blonde, "That's Kronos, and that's Khaos, they'll be assisting me in the destruction of the Hallowells once and for all."

"Now hang on a second," Chase moved back to his throne and sat down, throwing one leg over an armrest "I'm the Source of all Evil here, I'll be the one making decisions and what makes you think that I'm going to go ahead with this plan of yours, actually makes you think that the Hallowell's are high on my list of priorities?"

"Because Chase," Kronos spoke, his voice was deep and unwavering and he had an unmistakeable British accent, "The Charmed Ones are the reason you're father, you're real father is dead, they forced him into using his power so much that by the time he was done, he was too late to do anything but sit in that chair just waiting for you to find him."

Khaos finished off for him, his voice was higher than Kronos' but lower than Chase's "Sure you're father died when he willed you his power, but he wouldn't have needed to do that if the Hallowells hadn't have attacked him. He wouldn't have used as much as he did if the Charmed Ones hadn't have forced his hand. So really I think- we all think that you want to do more than kill them, you want to hurt them first, and what better way to do it than to turn the pinnacles of good for this generation, evil?"

* * *

Aaron was sitting at the cafeteria table across from Gia and Pogue, it seemed that other than Syn and surprisingly enough Reid, he was spending most of his time with these two. "So did you hear the rumours going around about Syne and Reid?" he asked them casually. They both looked up from their meals and looked at him questioningly, "Apparently they got into this huge fight a couple of days ago and it was all Syn's fault and to make up for it she threw herself at him in Art and the two started making out on the Professor's desk..."

Both Pogue and Gia's eyes got wide before they burst out laughing, Aaron soon joined them and it seemed as though everyone in the Cafeteria was staring at them, after all, it wasn't long ago that Aaron was one of the Son's sworn enemies. Caleb, Sarah, Tyler and Ann joined the group inquiring as to what was so funny, when they were told Caleb, and Sarah a burst into fits of laughter. It seemed the only two who could keep straight faces were Ann and Tyler, but then again, they did know some things that the rest of them didn't, they both hid knowing smiles and watched as Syn joined them.

"So Syn, have you heard the new rumours going around about you?" Aaron asked.

Syn just shrugged not really interested, "Rumours are rumours, all it is, is Gossip and we all know how many times that those turn out to be true."

"Where's Reid?" Tyler asked.

Syn shrugged again, "He said he left some stuff in his locker and told me to come and get lunch and that he would meet us here."

Just as she said this Reid came up to them, he sat on the bench like seat that all Cafeteria tables had and straddled it next to Syn, he pulled her closer to him with one arm and used his free hand to tilt her head up so her lips me his. "Hey babe," he said.

Pogue, Gia, Sarah, Caleb and Aaron stared at the two in shock, noticing this Syn raised an eyebrow in question, "What?"

"I thought that you said those rumours weren't true!" Aaron exclaimed.

After having everything explained to them by Syn and Reid they all stared at the two in shock, "Since when do you have feelings for each other like that?" Sarah asked.

"Forget that Boston," Pogue said adopting Reid's nickname for her, "Why the hell did you base your main art piece on Reid, I mean _Reid_ of all people? Do you know how much his ego has probably inflated now?!"

Reid smirked at him, "What can I say? The ladies love me, one lady in particular," he pulled Syn closer to him and grinned, "I'm irresistible!"

"Oh God!" Sarah laughed, "It's huge! I'm surprised that it even fits in here!"

"Shut it Boston!" Reid growled.

* * *

Chase smiled at the plan that they had come up with and accessed the power that belonged to the Sons of Ipswich. He let out a concentrated burst and smirked when he felt it ripple through the caves of the Underworld. "You're sure they will have felt that?" Khaos asked.

"Positive," Chase confirmed, "I'll go and meet the Sons at the colony house, you three introduce yourselves to the sisters." He disappeared.

Stryfe looked at the two he called his brothers, "Go, Kronos, Khaos you can take your pick of the girls as long as you remember the oldest is mine." The three disappeared silently.

* * *

**After School, in the Park**

The Sons felt a massive ripple of power and each of them stiffened, Syn who was being held by Reid noticed this and looked at him in question. But she also felt the power, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was so strong. Reid looked at his brothers before looking down at Syn, "I just remembered, we promised to meet Mrs Danvers at her home today, she wanted to talk to us about Pogue's dad's birthday! We should get going guys." The rest of the Sons nodded and said goodbye to the girls and Aaron before leaving. Reid pulled Syn into a deep kiss before leaving with the rest of the boys. Caleb had taken Sarah with him and was going to drop her off at Pogue's house so she was in safe hands.

"Syn did you feel that?" Gia asked.

Syn nodded and looked at Aaron, "We have to go deal with something _personal_." Aaron nodded and watched them leave, after the Sons were out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Ann asked.

"I have no idea, it felt like a massive discharge of power," Syn said, "it's possible it was a magical explosion, or some demon being resurrected. Whatever it was, it came from here in Ipswich."

"We should split up to cover more ground," Gia said.

Syn nodded, "Gia you take the school, Ann you take town, I'll take the wood." The girls nodded and split up.

* * *

The Sons had reached the Colony house and looked at each other in silence, "Caleb there's only two people who have enough power to cause that power surge," Tyler said.

"And one of them is in this room," Pogue said.

There was a laugh and Chase appeared from nowhere, sitting on the Putnam stone chair, "Actually both people are in this room," he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "Man how do you guys stand these things? My throne is so much more comfortable." The other Sons stood up and their eyes were black. Chase held his hands up and smirked, "Now, now, you wouldn't want anything unsavoury to happen to your girls?" he asked and the boys stopped. Smiling he stood up "Good. Now I'm just here to tell you that you'll be seeing a lot more of me than before, and I'm going to destroy you. Reid, Tyler, Pogue...I'm going to start with the things you cherish most in this world!" with that he disappeared.

The boys looked at each other in question, "The Girls." Reid breathed. The boys looked at each other before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Ann walked through the small town cautiously, she didn't want to be taken by surprise by whoever held that massive amount of power. She felt a strange pull towards an alleyway by Nicky's. Slowly she walked to the alleyway only to find nothing that explained the pull she felt here. Turning around she was met with an energy ball to the chest, it sent her flying into the wall. Khaos smirked and lifted her up against the wall by her neck, "You know, I always had a thing for good girls, because it's always so much fun to corrupt them!" he leered at her as she was choking, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He leant forward and placed a rough kiss on her lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth for a moment before pulling back. "I'll be back soon, to take what's mine." He disappeared and Ann fell to the floor.

* * *

Gia walked through the school grounds quickly, something around here was strong enough for Syn to be spooked, which meant that they were in trouble, serious trouble. She looked around the grounds and at their apparent desolation, there was no one outside, not a single soul. It was as if everybody had felt what they had felt and taken it as a warning sign. Something was definitely wrong here. Her eye caught the building that housed the swimming pool, she felt it calling to her somehow. Quickly she headed in that direction and before she knew it she was at the pool side. Why was she here? What could have possibly brought her here? Looking down at the pool she noticed she wasn't the only person there. The young man behind her grinned, "Hello luv." Her eyes widened and used her power of levitation to avoid the energy blast fired in her direction. She shot out electricity from her hands at him, but he had disappeared. She looked around in confusion, where was he? She felt something hit her from behind and she landed in the pool with a loud splash. The man dived into the pool after her and grabbed her by her arms and shoved her up against the pool side. He pressed himself to her and smirked when she tried to get free but couldn't. he slammed his lips onto hers and she whimpered, pulling back he gave her a sadistic grin, "I do love when they fight!" her eyes widened in what could only be described as terror, this one guy had just beaten her in less than two minutes, she couldn't get away from him, her teleportation wasn't working and she had no idea what he had planned. "I'll see you later luv." He pulled back from her completely and disappeared.

* * *

Syn moved quickly through the woods, she had no idea where she was going but she felt something call to her, she saw a clearing in the woods and felt drawn to it. Once she was in the middle of the clearing she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. "Who's there?"

"You're good," a voice chuckled.

She whirled around and was met with Stryfe, "Who the hell are you? And what do you want?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, "You can call me Stryfe, and as for what I want, well I should think it's pretty obvious." Moving with incredible speed he ran towards her and moved his fist to make contact with her face. She ducked and kicked out his legs from under him, before he hit the ground he disappeared and re-materialised behind her. She spun round intending on hitting him with a spinning kick but she was met with air, he had ducked and pulled out her other leg from under her. The second she hit the ground she spun her legs, sending her body in an upwards direction, she landed on her hands and flipped backwards. Stryfe grinned, "Flexible, I like that in a girl, bet you'd be an animal in the sack!" Syn growled and lunged for him, she landed a punch to his jaw and a knee to his stomach, she brought down her fist to hit his back but the second he saw his opening he grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into the nearest tree. She let out a howl of pain as her back hit the rough bark. Stryfe grabbed her arms in one hand and held them above her head. He shoved himself between her legs and used his free hand to yank at her hair, causing her head to move backwards. Slamming his lips onto hers he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Syn bit down…hard. But this only seemed to encourage him further, he ground himself into her and pulled back before attacking her neck with his teeth, all the while she was struggling to get free. Once he was satisfied he'd left a mark on her pulse point he let go of her and disappeared. She looked around in shock and heard his voice in the wind, "Don't worry, I'll be back to claim my prize." The evil laughter that followed only served to send shivers down her spine.

Feeling the back of her head, her hand came away with blood, "SHIT!" she screamed.

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**For all those confused Stryfe isn't Cole and Phoebe's son, Stryfe is Cole's son from before he met Phoebe**

* * *

Syn teleported back to her dorm only to find that her sisters were already there waiting for her, upon seeing their state she grabbed an ice pack from the mini fridge/freezer thing she'd put in and commented, "You too huh?"

They nodded miserably and looked at their older sister, "What are we going to do?" Ann asked.

"First things first we need to get healed, and then we check the BOS for any indication of who these guys are, and how to stop them."

"Shouldn't we tell Mom?" Gia asked, "And Aunt Piper and Paige?"

Syn shook her head, "We will eventually, just not right now, they all went on that holiday remember, I think they at least deserve some demon free time, we can handle this, besides we've Chris and Wyatt and Steph to help out, and our other cousins if we really need it." (Out of all of them Chris, Wyatt and Stephanie, their sister, were the eldest, then came Phoebe's children.) "And if we really, really need it we can use SPIDR."

Gia and Ann looked at each other in confusion, "What's SPIDR?" they asked together.

"Didn't I tell you?" Syn asked them, when they shook their heads she explained, "SPIDR is what we decided to call the underground organisation me and Chris made up, in the end we decided to write down the main aspects of the organisation and used them as our starting point for a name."

"Yeah but SPIDR? What the hell does it stand for?" Gia asked.

"Study, protect, inform, de-demonise and research…" Ann burst out laughing and the other two looked at her strangely, "What?" Syn asked slightly offended.

Ann calmed down enough to talk "I'm sorry, it's just- I mean c'mon- DE-DEMONISE?! Who the hell came up with that?!" she burst into another giggle fit, causing Gia to burst out laughing.

Syn scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "You two suck." She sat down and re-iced the back of her head. The girls heard a frantic pounding on the door and they looked at each other in panic, "Who is it?" Gia yelled.

"Reid and Pogue!" Pogue yelled, the girls heard and 'oof' come from Pogue and some angry muttering before he spoke again, "And Tyler!"

Gia giggled a little but Syn looked at her sisters in panic, out of all three of them she looked the worst, she was for the most part covered in dirt, blood and she had two hand sized bruises around her wrists. 'What do I do?" she mouthed.

"Just a second!" Ann yelled, "Go find Chris or Wyatt, we'll tell them you're in the shower," Syn nodded and disappeared.

Once she was gone Gia opened the door and the three boys rushed in. "Hey guys," she said a little nervously, "What's up?"

* * *

Syn teleported into Chris' small one bedroom apartment, and there on the couch was Chris, in an intense make out session with his new squeeze. His hand was on the back of the blonde girls head and he opened his eyes feeling something different in the room. He saw Syn and his eyes widened comically, she made a face and ran into his room before the girl noticed. Unfortunately she tripped over the hamper, which happened to be in the middle of the room at the time and landed on the floor with a thud.

The girl pulled away from Chris and looked at his room, "What was that?"

"I uh have no idea, I'll go check..." he got up and walked to his room quickly, when he saw Syn on the floor he burst out laughing.

His date, wanting to see what was so funny came in after him and looked down at the dirty girl on the floor, "Who the hell is that?"

"Oh um, Katie, this is my cousin, Syn, what are you doing here?" he asked the girl, but judging by the state of her he knew that she needed healing.

"Um I was in the area, and I didn't want to go home looking like this, so you think I could have a shower?" her eyes were pleading with Chris to ge rid of the girl.

"No problem, c'mon, I'll get you a towel, and a change of clothes," Chris replied, Syn got up and headed into the bathroom.

The girl turned to Chris and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I think i should probably leave, I've got to finish writing up my thesis, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Chris walked her to the door before doing an about turn to see what the damage was with Syn. When he took a proper look at he winced, "Jesus Syn, what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh just shut up and heal me," she growled, he smirked at her before holding out his hands to heal her, as she told him what happened.

He brought his arms down and looked at her with worry, "Do you need us? I mean these guys seem like they mean business."

"I think we should be okay for now, but trust me, the second I think we're in too deep I'll call you, okay?"

"Yeah alright, but right now, I think you need that shower. I'll get you a towel."

He handed her a small black towel and she looked at him incredulously, "Could this be any smaller?"

"Hey I'm a guy, I just have to cover up my bottom half, I don't have boobs."

"Whatever, I'm gonna leave my clothes here okay." She shut the door on him and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Syn teleported to the showers at Spencer when she was done, luckily for her there was no one there, she was still dripping wet and in the skimpy towel, she headed back to her dorm room and growled when she saw people looking at her, "Trust Chris to only have tiny towels, that bastard." Opening the door to her room she saw that the girls and the guys were still there, "Oh hi boys," now she ws embarrased Tyler blushed a little when he saw her and looked in the other direction. Pogue looked away with Tyler, but not before giving her a once over. Reid on the other hand was looking at her like he was a starving man and she was the feast. "Uh, you think you guys could give me a little privacy?" Pogue and Tyler nodded and left, along with her sisters, Reid one the other hand made to move like he was leaving but just shut and locked her dorm room door. "Uh...Reid?" He came up to her and placed his hands on her hips, he pulled her against his body and smirked when she shivered, he brought his lips down to meet hers in a fiery kiss, she wrapped and arm around his neck, keeping one against herself holding the towel. He tangled one hand in her wet hair, while the other came up and grabbed onto the hand holding up her towel and laced his fingers with hers. Her towel, now loosened fell to the floor and Syn gave a little gasp of shock at the rush of cold air she felt on her wet body, not to mention the fact that Reid Garwin was standing there with a cheshire grin spread across his face. She bent down quickly to grab the towel and covered herself with it, "I think you should go now." Her face was practically bright red.

Reid's face fell a little, before he pulled her to him again, "Oh c'mon, we were having so much fun." He brought his lips down on her neck and bit down on her pulse point much like Stryfe had done before but softly, just hard enough to leave a mark. Once he pulled away he looked into her eyes, "The boys and I are going to Nicky's tonight, do you want to join us?" he asked.

"Oh um...I kinda said I'd go with Aaron...but I guess I could always tell him you want to take me..."

Reid felt what could only be described as jealousy when he heard that she was going to go with Aaron, and it startled him, he'd never been jealous over a girl before, but he knew that she felt that Aaron was her best friend, and it wouldn't exactly help him if he preached 'Aaron hate' to her. Besides the fact that he didn't really like Aaron spending so much time around his girl- '_Wait a second_'' he thought, '_did I just refer to Syn as my girl?_' Well besides the fact that he didn't like Aaron spending so much time around _Syn_ he was starting to find that he didn't really have all that big of a problem with him. "No," he found himself saying, much to both his and Syn's surprise, "go with him, but you will owe me a dance and at least one game of pool."

She nodded at him and gave him a small smile, "Okay, now I really do think you should leave so I can get changed."

Reid nodded and leant in for another kiss before moving to leave, "I'll see you later." He walked out of the room leaving Syn just standing there. Shutting the door she leant up against it, completely embarrassed, '_I cannot believe I just flashed Reid Garwin!_'

* * *

Gia walked into Nicky's one Pogue's arm, he had offered to take her there on his bike and she had agreed, thinking of the fact that she would be able to wrap her arms around Pogue without feeling completely awkward. Pogue liked to drive like a madman, he'd brake the speed limit any chance he got and contrary to what one might think, Gia loved it, if there was one thing that she loved more than her Mercedes that she had gotten customised to go a little faster than it should, it was Pogue's bike. Granted she knew that Syn's bike probably went faster than his but for some reason, she absolutely adored Pogue's bike. He of course was pleasantly surprised with that fact, after all none of his previous girlfriends had liked it, they thought it looked good for his bad boy image, but the second he went over twenty miles an hour they'd be screaming at him to let them off.

"I still can't believe you actually like my bike, or the way I drive, I mean I definitely wouldn't have pegged you for a speed lover," he said.

"What can I say," she replied, "it's my guilty pleasure, the only other people that know about it are Syn and my cousin Wyatt, they both have great bikes and back in Frisco Wyatt would take me out on his bike and just drive around for me. Somehow I doubt that Syn will do that for me..."

"Hey," he gave her a little nudge, "anytime you want to go out for a ride, just call me, I'd be happy to oblige." She smiled up at him and he pulled out the chair at their table for her.

"Hey Gia, Pogue," Ann said smiling at the two as they sat down, Tyler nodded at Gia and bumped fists with Pogue.

"Where's Caleb and Reid?" Pogue asked.

"At the pool tables," Tyler replied, "They're playing Aaron and Syn, and Sarah's over there cheering them on."

Pogue stared at them for a moment, "And you guys aren't watching to see who'll win?! How can you miss an opportunity like this?!" he pulled Gia up and they went to watch the game. The game was pretty much tied and it was Syn's turn.

"Hey Syn, how bout we up the stakes?" Reid asked cockily, "If we win, you have to spend the night in my dorm, with me."

"And WHEN you lose," Syn replied, just as cockily, you have to let me draw you a new tattoo, and you have to get it done."

"Deal," Reid smirked, and she smirked back. Aaron and Caleb looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Syn bent over the table to take her shot, she just needed to pocket one more ball before she could go for the eight ball. She made it but couldn't get the eight ball because there was a solid in the way. "Too bad babe, looks like we're gonna win." Reid bent over the table to take his shot, it was perfectly in line with the pocket and Syn panicked. She came around to Reid and just as she was about to make the shot she leant down and tugged at the loop in his ear with her teeth, causing him to miss the shot. He growled at her and Caleb laughed, "That was cheating!"

"You didn't mind me doing that to you the other day..." she trailed off and Sarah giggled.

As payback Reid nudged Aaron's cue causing him to miss his shot, "Sorry Aaron, I tripped."

Syn growled at him and went over to Sarah, "You have to make Caleb miss! I can't spend the night with Reid!" Sarah bit her lip before nodding she walked over to Caleb who had already sunk the solid an was lining up his shot of the eight ball, she whispered something in Caleb's ear causing him to blush and make his shot go wild. Syn grinned and gave Sarah a quick hug, "I owe you one!" she gave Caleb a cheeky smile who intern gave her a mock frown before smiling. Reid was scowling at her and came up around her when she was lining up her shot and slipped his hand up the back of her shirt in an effort to distract her. He slipped it around her front and started edging it down towards her jeans. While he was doing this she chose to take her shot while warning him, "Move that hand any further down Reid and I'll castrate you." Reid's hand froze just as the eight ball sunk into the corner pocket. Syn smiled and stood up straight, Reid's arm was still wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. "I guess that means we win! And you know what I've got just the perfect tattoo for you…" Reid actually looked a little scared when she said this causing her to laugh. Tugging on his hand she led him to the dance floor, "I do believe that I said I owed you a dance."

Following her onto the dance floor he pulled her to his chest, making sure there wasn't a breath between them. Syn was surprised to find that Reid wasn't a bad dancer, in fact he was pretty good, granted he didn't have to do much. I mean Syn was the girl and therefore was stuck doing most of the grinding/dancing. But when he took part he _was_ good. Reid's lips found her neck, for the past few days her neck happened to be his favourite place, _especially_ her pulse point. It was like he knew exactly what he did to her when he bit down softly on that particular spot. Syn closed her eyes for the most part, revelling in his touch, little did she know she was being watched by her sisters and the Sons and Aaron and Sarah_ and_ Kate. She couldn't feel their gazes on her but she did feel someone else's on her. She opened her eyes and there near the door of Nicky's stood Stryfe. His eyes watched her hungrily and he smirked when he saw her watching him. He wasn't alone, it appeared that he had a poor unsuspecting girl hanging off of him and he turned to leave with her just as the song came to an end. Syn pulled away from Reid and looked back at her sisters, worry evident in her eyes. "Um would you excuse me for a minute?" she asked Reid looking back at him.

"Sure…" he looked a little confused, I mean they were having a good time weren't they? What would cause her to suddenly pull away? He looked up at his brothers and was shocked to find that Gia and Ann had gotten up and followed Syn outside. He looked over at Aaron and just knew that he knew something, "What's going on?" he asked.

Aaron looked at little uncomfortable at first but answered, "The girls just saw or rather thought they saw someone from their past…" he paused, "Someone that they really didn't get along with…"

Reid raised an eyebrow before nodding, "I'm gonna head back to the pool tables," he said to the boys and they nodded. He walked to a free pool table and made a show of racking up the balls and chalking the end of the cue. When he knew no one was watching he headed outside to find out what was going on.

Aaron looked up from the table, with the girls gone, he really felt like an outsider around the Sons, noticing that Reid was gone he muttered a curse before standing up and heading outside to catch Reid. The Sons were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Syn growled at Stryfe who was leaning against the brick wall, now alone, "Where's the girl?"

"Syn my darling there was never any girl, that's the beauty of magic, it can make you see things that aren't really there." He replied cockily.

She growled at him and lunged, he blocked her attack deftly but failed to see her squint at him causing him to fly backwards. "Looks like your powers aren't really a match for mine when they're used," she smirked at him. She heard the door open and knew that her sisters were outside with her.

Stryfe stood up and smirked, "Ah the sisters are here! I have to admit that you two are quite beautiful although you don't seem to share that same enchanting look that your older sister does. You know I can't wait to conquer her, after all she's incredibly feisty, must be dynamite in the sack!" he laughed and Syn lunged forward, taking out an athamae from…somewhere she threw it at him, but he dodged it.

Reid walked outside just in time to see Stryfe dodge the athamae and throw an energy ball at Syn, she dodged it and Gia shot out her hand and electricity shot out of it barely missing Stryfe. He looked up and noticed Reid, standing there in shock, "I'd love to stay and play Syn but I really must be going!"

She noticed where he was looking and turned around, "Reid…" she whispered.

While she was distracted Stryfe appeared in front of her and threw her back into a stack of empty bottles. "Syn!" Reid yelled.

Stryfe shoved her up against the wall and slammed his lips to hers, "The next time we see each other I hope to be able to talk longer." He disappeared and she fell to the ground.

Aaron ran out of the door and took in the scene before him, immediately he headed towards Syn but was beaten to it by Reid. He helped her stand up and looked down at her, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

* * *

"Um...well...can we talk about this somewhere more private?" Syn asked.

Reid's eyes narrowed, "What the hell was that?!"

"Look Reid, I'll tell you all about it, once we get somewhere more private!" she growled at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the car.

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and looked at her angrily, "No you tell me right now, what the hell are you? A demon? A witch? What?!"

"Damnit Reid! Will you keep your voice down?! We're witches okay, now will you just get in the car so we can talk about this where no one can hear us?"

"Fine, but I want some answers!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll get them." Reid got in the car, Syn looked over at her sisters, "Tell the boys that I was attacked, by some drunk and Reid's taking me back to the dorms."

"Syn what are you going to do?" Ann asked.

"See whether I can borrow some memory dust off of Wyatt," she replied.

"Syn we're only supposed to use that in emergencies, you have no idea what you'll be erasing hell you could erase Reid's whole memory of you two together, I mean that is in his short term memory." Ann said.

"Yeah well it's better than him knowing about this, don't you think?" Syn asked.

The girls nodded, "You should get going, he looks like he's getting impatient," Aaron said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Syn walked into her room and Reid followed, she locked the door with a flick of her wrist and sat down on her bed, Reid looked at her with mistrust, "Just what the hell happened back there?" he asked.

"Just a second Reid, I don't think I'm the best person to answer that question, Wyatt!" she yelled and Reid looked confused.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Give it a minute," she sighed, "Wyatt!" all of a sudden the space in between them filled with a blue glow and a boy appeared out of them, "What?!" he whined, it was the whine that just screamed 'you're interrupting my date for this' "What is so important that you couldn't get it from Chris?"

Syn pointed to Reid and Wyatt turned around formed a little 'oh' with his lips, "What do you think I needed you for?"

"Syn you can only use that in extreme circumstances!" he said.

"This is extreme," she deadpanned, "Just give it to me and I'll deal with the consequences later." She held out her hand and Wyatt snapped his fingers, a small bag appeared in his hands and he handed it to Syn.

"Hurry up, I have to get back to my date."

Reid was staring at Wyatt in shock, "Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter right now Reid." She took out some powder from the bag and blew it in his face.

Reid blinked to get the dust out of his eyes and coughed, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Syn's face dropped, "You remember that?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Wyatt, why didn't that work?"

"I-I don't know, that is the memory dust, it should have worked!"

"Memory dust? You were trying to mess with my head?" Reid asked angrily.

"Oh c'mon Reid, if you were a witch and someone found out wouldn't the first thing you do, be erase, or in my case try to erase their memory?"

"Fine..." Reid agreed.

"But right now, I'm more worried about the fact that the memory dust didn't work at all, I mean the only reason that it wouldn't is if-"

"If he was meant to know about you," an ominous voice said from above.

"Who was that?" Reid asked looking around the room.

An elder orbed down and looked at the three in the room, "That would be me," he then looked over at Wyatt, "You can leave now." Wyatt nodded, grabbed his memory dust and orbed out.

"What do you mean, he's meant to know about us?" Syn asked.

"I'm afraid if I told you that I would be interfering with destiny; just know that it is fate that he knows about you and your sisters. And you are to tell him everything about you." With that the elder disappeared.

"Well you may want to get comfortable, this is gonna take a while," Syn said sitting down on the bed. Reid joined her and listened as she explained who and what she was.

* * *

The sisters and Aaron went back inside Nicky's and sat back down at the table with the rest of the Sons, "Where's Reid and Syn?" Sarah asked.

"Um, she was attacked by some drunk outside, Reid took her back to the dorms," Ann said.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked a little worriedly.

"Yeah, she's fine, just a little shaken up, she'll probably stay with Reid tonight, I guess he got what he wanted after all," she smiled a little that.

* * *

Chase was growing increasingly more annoyed with Stryfe, '_First the guy tries to tell me how to do my job, and now he's let a fucking Son of Ipswich see what he can do! He's let Reid in on the sister's secret! That idiot may be the son of a source, but he is not THE SOURCE!_' he thought to himself.

"You're right Chase, I'm not the source," Stryfe said appearing from the shadows, "But I should be. You don't deserve any of the power you have, and you certainly don't deserve to rule over these demons!"

"You dare to question me!" Chase yelled, he stood up from his throne and advanced on Stryfe.

"Of course I dare question you, you're obsessed with one thing, destroying the Sons of Ipswich, making their power yours! Do you realise that's what has killed every Source before you? Including my father! You are obviously stupid enough to let the same thing happen to you. I learn from past mistakes, yet you keep making the same ones again, and again. You don't deserve this position, and the second-THE SECOND- I make Syn Sinister Halliwell my wife, I'll destroy you, and rule the underworld along side my brothers."

* * *

"So basically what you're saying is that you and your family are witches, ones that have existed for centuries and not only that but you and your sisters are half cupid…right?" Reid clarified.

"Right, I know it sounds weird but after everything you've seen today can you really deny it?" Syn asked.

"No I can't," he replied.

"And there's another thing, you can't tell anyone about us, I mean it Reid, not Caleb, or Pogue or Tyler, not your parents, no one."

"The boys are going to know something's up, I can't not tell them!"

"You have to Reid, this secret- this secret wasn't mine to tell you, it was supposed to be discussed by my family first, their supposed to make the decisions like this. This secret isn't yours to tell either. You can't tell them Reid. You don't know how much danger you're putting them in if you do."

"What danger?"

"Reid the one thing that both sides agreed to, the one thing that stops demons and witches from fighting on the street in front of the whole world is the threat of exposure. Stryfe knows that you know about us now, which means he's free to attack us while you're around, he's free to use you as bait against us. He'll hurt if he wants to, actually he'll kill you when you stop being useful. You're not going to be safe when you're alone anymore."

"So what do you suggest?" Reid asked, he hadn't told her about the fact that he had powers and could protect himself if it came to it.

"Look as long as the boys don't know about us, they'll be fine, Stryfe isn't going to attack them, or even attempt to attack you while you're around them, he may not care about innocent lives but if he exposes the magical world then he'll have to deal with those even more powerful than the source, and trust me, no one wants that. But at night you're not going to be safe, Tyler will be asleep and I have no idea what Stryfe is capable of, so you're not going to be safe there…"

"You let Aaron stay in his own room, how do you keep him safe when he's alone?" Reid asked.

"With these," she waved her hands and a box floated out from under her desk, in it were five whit crystals, "If you put them around the room, they form a sort of shield, no one can get in or out of the room unless the one who put them there moves one crystal breaking the connection. They're charmed to work that way."

"So why not just let me use them in my room?"

"Because Reid, Tyler's staying with you too and he's going to ask questions if all of a sudden he can't get out of the room or if he finds one." She sighed, running her hands through her hair, "No, you're going to have to stay here."

"Here?" Reid let a smirk grace his lips, "In your room…alone…with you…?"

"Stop being such a pervert, or I may just let you take your chances with Stryfe!" she growled at him.

"Okay!" he held his hands up in defence, "I was just kidding, c'mon if you're so worried about me how about you come with me to get my clothes for tomorrow?" She nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

It was the next day and Syn woke up in her bed being held by a half naked Reid. She tried to get up but the grip he had on her was too strong, "Reid…" she whispered shaking him lightly trying to make him wake up, "Reid…?" he didn't answer and she smirked. Sitting up as much as she could she leant over him and started to place soft kisses along his bare torso, she moved upwards from his stomach and he groaned when she sucked on his adam's apple. "Don't stop," he whispered. She pulled back much to his disappointment and smiled, "Time to get up Reid, it's one in the afternoon and I'm sure that the others will be wondering where we are…"

"No they won't, your sisters know where we are, so does Aaron, the boys and Sarah will probably just think I'm getting laid…"

"Exactly, I'll have to correct that belief!" Reid pouted at that but before he could say anything her phone started ringing. Sighing she reached over Reid to get it, "Hello?"

"**Syn sweetie it's mom."**

"Hey Mom," she said, Reid had taken the fact that she was still leaning over him as an invitation and reached up to run his mouth over her throat and neck, she bit her lip to suppress a moan and tried to concentrate on what Phoebe was saying, "What's up?"

"**Wyatt told us about that boy that you were dealing with last night, and about what the elder said. Also your father told us about the other boy that he met when he came to get you for your cupid training.**"

"Oh they're such tattle tales!" she moaned, half because of annoyance, half because of Reid.

"**Yeah well since it's Saturday I want you to bring them up to San Francisco, you'll be staying the night.**"

"Do I have to?" she moaned.

"**Yes you do young lady, I expect to see you here within the next two hours!**" and with that her mother hung up.

Finally she was able to let out a low moan as she felt Reid's tongue travel from her neck to the shell of her ear. "What was that about?" he asked.

"My mom wants to meet you and Aaron, in a couple of hours."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Why?! Why?! It's because you know about us, she wants to interrogate you, along with Aaron, so we should get ready, grab some clothes, this is gonna be an over night thing."

"Do I even get a say in this?" he asked getting up and slipping on his T-shirt.

"Nope, go get ready, we'll take my car to yours and then head to Frisco from there," she practically pushed him out of the door and followed him out, "I'm going to get Aaron, meet me outside in twenty."

* * *

Reid, Aaron, Gia and Syn were all in her car that had just parked in Garwin Manor. "Reid grab my hand, Aaron you hold on to Gia's we're going to go now." Syn stated, as soon as the boys were holding onto the respective girls they all disappeared in red smoke, landing in their family apartment. "Hello!" Syn yelled, "Anyone home?!"

"Syn I think they're at the manor," Gia stated.

"Oh fine, we'll go there," she watched as Aaron and Gia disappeared and smirked at Reid, "How would you feel about getting a tour of my room? Specifically my bed?" she asked cheekily.

Reid smirked back, "I'd say lead the way." She grabbed his hand and appeared in her room on the red rug in front of the bed. She shoved him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"How'd you like it so far?"

"I could get used to this," he grinned and she leant down capturing his lips with hers, he brought his arms up around her and pulled her closer to him if it was even possible slipped his hand into her hair. They were making out for a good ten minutes before they heard someone clear their throat. They froze and looked over at the door of her room to see who it was, "Daddy," she nearly squeaked.

"Can we talk for a minute Syn," he said sternly.

"Oh-oh I'm in trouble," she sang softly to herself.

"Someone's come around to burst our bubble," Reid found himself replying in a childish sing song voice that caused her to grin.

"I'll be right back, just don't move from here, I like to lace my room with traps." She disappeared and ended up outside her room with her father.

Coup closed the door to her room and looked at her sternly, "Dad, before you say anything, I know this looks bad, but we weren't going to do anything, I mean you know we weren't going to do _that_. I know you probably don't believe me but Daddy you have to trust me, I'm not going to do _that_."

"I trust you, but what about the boy in there?" he replied, "How do you know he's not using you, how do you know he's not going to hurt you?"

"I just do Daddy, I love you and I'd never do anything to disappoint you. Not to mention I'm nowhere near ready to do _that_ okay, I don't think I'll be for a while. Please trust me?"

"Fine, but we need to lay down a couple of ground rules, first- anytime you are in your room with him the door will be wide open, you're not allowed to be in there when there's no one else in the house-"

"Dad-"

"No listen, and if you're going to make out with him, the door stays open, and you both keep all of your clothes on, understood?"

"Yeah, okay, but he's staying with me tonight."

"Syn-"

"Dad just listen, Aaron is staying and since I brought Gia we only have one spare room, besides, this demon knows that Reid knows about us, the safest place for him to be is in my room, after all it's the most dangerous place for everyone else to be."

"Fine but the door stays open. And you are so lucky your mother didn't find you. Now lets go."

"Okay let me get Reid-"

"Oh no I'll get Reid, you go to the manor, we'll meet you there."

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I know I'm a terrible author and it has been months since I last updated, eight months to be exact, but you know what, things have been crazy, in general not to mention there was a serious lack of inspiration for this story after I posted Chapter 16. But I assure you, I know have a real clear picture of where this story is going to go and it's sequal, so I'm making it my mission to finish this particular story by the end of the year, which while ages away, isn't for me, as I have to fit in my friends, my exams, my family and my other fics into this time line too. So here's the next chapter, I decided I needed to give you a little in sight into a half cupid's powers, and the next chapter is going to be very Gia/Pogue/Aaron centric so I hope you'll like it, and I hope you like this chapter. And I know I don't deserve it, but yes I'm going to be one of those authors who, even though they haven't updated in ages, has the audacity to be a review whore and ask for some reviews. So if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for taking so long, drop me a review, pretty please! Yeah now I'm going to let you guys get on with the chapter...oh and at the end of this chapter is an extensive list of thankyou's to those who have reviewed so far. **

* * *

"It had been ten minutes since Syn had appeared at the Manor and her father and Reid had yet to arrive. She glared at her sister, "You just had to tell them that I was with Reid didn't you?" she growled.

"What was I supposed to say? You were giving him a tour of Frisco?" Gia asked back laughingly.

"Oh you wouldn't be laughing if dad had found you and Pogue making out your bed!"

"You guys were on your bed!" Gia squeaked.

"Hold up, you and Pogue?" Aaron asked looking intently at the younger girl.

"What no! Are you completely glazing over the part where Syn just said they were making out on her bed?"

"No I'm not, but I've learnt not to get her mad, now tell me young lady is Pogue treating you right, cus if he's not I'm going to kick his ass!" Aaron finished.

Gia burst out laughing, "Oh my God you're worse than my father!"

"Who's worse than me?" Coup asked appearing with Reid (who looked as visibly shaken as Aaron was after he had been interrogated by her great grandmother.)

"Reid!" Syn yelled pulling him away from her father and over to her, "Reid are you okay? What did dad do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Coup stated thoroughly offended.

Reid leant forward into Syn's neck and whispered, "Never, ever leave me alone with your father again!"

Syn bit her lip and suppressed the urge to laugh and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh you poor baby," she kissed his cheek and it was now Aaron's turn to look thoroughly offended, "When your great grandmother tore me a new one, you didn't give me a hug or a kiss, you just laughed!"

"Of course you didn't get a hug and a kiss! I'm not seeing you am I?" she replied. Reid made his way around behind her and pulled her back to his chest, while wrapping his arms around her waist and smirked at Aaron. The boy could never beat him at anything.

* * *

It had been about three hours since the four had arrived at the manor and Piper, Phoebe and Paige could successfully say that the boys were not going to be a threat to them, magically of course. The girls still didn't trust them with Syn and Gia, after all, they were boys, and everyone knows exactly what's on a teenage boys mind 24/7. The girls other cousins had arrived soon after and currently the two sisters were sitting with Reid and Aaron downstairs in the living room with the rest of their cousins, Syn sat in the big arm chair, while the rest of her cousins, her sister and Aaron were spread out around the room. Reid had gone to the kitchen to get a drink and wasn't back yet. Stephanie, Wyatt and Chris all sat practically miles apart, they sure knew how to act like siblings, they never liked to be too close to each other unless absolutely necessary. Peyton, Parker, Jessica, Joshua and Alexander (Paige's five kids, Peyton and Parker the oldest twins, Jess and Josh were also twins but were the youngest, while Alex was stuck in the middle) were spread out fairly closely in the room, while Aaron shared a sofa with Peyton and spent his time chatting idly with her. Syn eyed him carefully, if she didn't know any better, she'd say Aaron was into her cousin. Shrugging the thought away, she waited for Reid to come back. When he did he looked down at her, "You wanna move?" she knew he wanted her to get up so he could sit down with her in his lap, but she refused. She was just to comfortable to get up. "Nuh-uh," she shook her head rather childishly and Reid shrugged.

"Okay," he said before sitting on her causing her to let out a yelp of surprise.

"Reid I could have done with at least some warning!" the blonde shifted slightly causing her to squeak of annoyance, "Do you have any idea of how bony your butt is?!" she asked heatedly as she tried to make herself comfortable again, finally settling on slipping her arms around his waist as he leant back into one corner of the arm chair while she rested her head on the other arm.

Hearing a girlish giggle from the sofa Syn's eyes snapped over to where Aaron and Peyton were laughing,  
"Aaron Alexander Abbott! Cease your ogling and chatting up of baby cousin this instant!" Aaron's gaze snapped to hers in shock and he turned bright red, while all the boys in the room, bar Reid, found themselves glaring at the 18 year old boy.

"I wasn't doing anything!" he complained.

"Yeah right, not doing anything my ass, you were totally chatting her up!"

"Syn!" Peyton growled at the older girl.

"Growl at me all you want, you are sixteen years old and not old enough to even considering doing that!"

"I wasn't considering anything!" she blushed.

"Right, of course you weren't."

Peyton glared at Syn but was saved by her aunt Piper coming into the room, "Lunch everyone!" she called everyone into the dining room and they whole family including the boys sat down to eat. Aaron took a seat next to Peyton causing Syn to glare at him subtly.

* * *

They had all settled down and were just chatting in general but Aaron was paying special attention to Peyton. Syn reached across the table to grab a drink when Reid nudged her, "Babe, your ring's glowing," she looked at the dragon and just like he said, it was glowing, bright red, luckily no one else noticed, well no one but her father. She pulled her hand back and hid it under the table, she eyed Aaron and Peyton and rolled her eyes,

"Would you excuse me for a minute," she got up and headed into the kitchen followed promptly by her father. "Okay you know what, I have no problem using my powers to get people together, but I'm not cool with using my powers on my family!"

"Sweetheart, do you trust Aaron?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Do you honestly believe that he will do anything to hurt Peyton?"

"No but-"

"Then what's the problem? The ring only pairs those it believes would be good for each other, it's not like it's going to put those two together if they're going to hurt one another."

"But he lives in New England and Peyton lives in Frisco, how are they going to get around that?"

"Wyatt, Chris and Steph aren't the only Whitelighters in the house you know."

Syn rolled her eyes and pouted, "Fine, but if he does even one little thing to hurt her-"

"You'll kill him, I know hun, I am your father, now let's get back to lunch before they wonder where we got to."  
They headed back to the dining room and enjoyed their meal without further incident.

* * *

Reid lay on Syn's bed with his arm around her waist, he had changed into track pants and white wife-beater ready for bed, "So what was all that about at lunch?"

"Hmm?"

"Your ring, what was it all about?"

"Oh…well you know I'm half cupid, and as one I have certain duties to fulfil, one being bringing couples that are meant to be together. It would appear that Peyton and Aaron are going to have some sort of future…"

"So wait, you're telling me that Peyton and Aaron are 'meant to be' as in destined to be with each other?"

"For the time being yeah, bringing couples together isn't an exact science by any means, the ring just picks out those who it believes to be a good match at the time, they could get married, but at the same time, they could date each other for a month before moving on, it all depends on what they need at one particular time…"

"So you're saying that even though you bring people together, even though essentially you're a love goddess-" she snorted at that, "I'm serious, in fact I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on…where was I? Oh right, even though you're pretty much love, you don't know what's going to happen to the people that you bring together, you have no idea how long they're going to last?"

"I know it sounds kind of stupid, but I think that, it's just because I'm only half cupid, I am love, but I also have the ability to hate, and I do hate, which is something a full cupid can't do no matter how hard they try, like if someone took us all away from dad, if they took me, my sisters and my mom away from him, no matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't physically be able to hate them. Which is why I think I only see half of the picture when I do my job; I can see the love, but I can't see the pain that comes out of a pairing that I may make. Like I could put Aaron and Peyton together, and they'll be happy, and if they do break up, they won't hate each other, they'll be friends afterwards, but if they start dating because of me, I can't see the pain I may be causing to someone else who may possibly be in love with Peyton. That's what true cupids can do, they see all outcomes of their pairings, and they do their best to make sure everyone turns out happy."

"Wow… that's kind of confusing…" Reid replied.

"I guess I'll get used to it."

"Well enough of depressing thoughts of work," he rolled on top of her and grinned, "I think we can do something much more productive with our time…"

She grinned and leant up to kiss him, "I really hope there's nothing more productive you can do with your time!" they both turned to the doorway rather sheepishly to see Phoebe standing there, hand on hip, with a none to pleased expression on her face. Syn bit her lip and looked up at her boyfriend, he rolled off her and then looked up at Phoebe with a look that clearly said 'are you happy now?!' When Phoebe was satisfied with  
the distance between her daughter and boyfriend she left.

Reid wrapped his arm around Syn's waist again and buried his face in her the side of her neck, "Baby, your family have the worst timing ever!"

* * *

**Right now here is everyone that I want to thank:**

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

covenantguysrsmexy

MissEsoteric

TragicCure

Aria DeLoncray

hurting0dreams

Madeline Cullen

Mystik

SylvanSpirit

The-After-Smoke

gxaxbxbxy

Starwolf Magic

Confuzzled2011

MissEsoteric

Michelle

gizmossidekick

angeleyenc

Spikesonlygurl

RomanticLamb

-chelky-

avidswimmer09

katbb1


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG another one, so soon! I really shouldn't be doing this I should be asleep or revising for my stats exam on wednesday, wish me luck! And a review or two might just help to lift my spirits!**

* * *

The next evening Syn, Gia, Reid and Aaron were ready to leave, they were in the attic of the Manor and while Piper gave the boys little charms that would warn them when demons were near by. Peyton was upstairs talking with Aaron, she was looking up at him shyly and smiling while he had his hands stuffed into his pants pockets speaking lowly.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Syn whispered while looking at them.

"What?" Reid asked.

"He's not going to ask her out! I'm actually going to have to do something!" Reid and Gia watched as Syn walked past them with her hand on her ring, she stood directly in between the couple who didn't notice her at all. She ran her index finger over the head of the dragon on the ring and they watched as it glowed for a moment before she walked away.

"What did you just do?" Reid asked.

"Watch."

Reid and Gia watched as both Peyton and Aaron's face glowed red for less than a second, before Aaron smiled and pulled Peyton to the side away from the rest of the family and he asked her out. Peyton's face lit up in delight and Reid raised an eyebrow, "So you can do that with anyone?"

"Only if they have chemistry, now c'mon, you have to bid farewell to my mother and father before we leave," she tugged him over to her parents and he gave them a small smile. It appeared that in the presence of Syn's parents, the usual cocky Garwin was gone, and in his place a quite, tamed one.

* * *

The four made it back to campus at eight, "I'm going to head up to my room and I'm taking Reid with me," Reid smirked at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist, "G, you'll be okay to take Aer to his right?"

"No problem sis, I'll see you two tomorrow, and try not to do anything I wouldn't tonight okay. I know you're both dying to get your hands on one another."

"G!" Syn groaned causing the boys to burst into round of laughter.

Aaron threw his arm over Gia's shoulders and grinned pulling her into his side, "Relax Syn, we'll be fine, go and have some fun with your boy, lord knows you didn't get any time to do that this weekend!"

"I hate you," she growled at him causing him to smirk. "C'mon Reid," he was grinning from ear to ear and as they turned around they ran into the rest of the

Sons with their respective girlfriends. "Oh…guys, Sarah, Ann hi."

"Where have you four been all weekend?" Caleb asked eyeing up Aaron with his arm wrapped around Gia.

"Oh um…Syn and Reid headed up to Boston to meet my uncle, he uh wanted to check out her new boyfriend, and I spent my weekend with Aaron…"

Caleb raised an eyebrow at that, "We didn't see you in town all weekend."

"Yeah well she was at my place all weekend," Aaron cut in, "we were playing video games and shit…"

"Yeah, we had…fun…"

Pogue eyed up the two Aaron's arm was around her neck and she was resting her head against his shoulder, to any passer by they looked like a happy couple and to Pogue, they did.

Syn looked down at her ring and noticed it had a strange green glow to it, she shoved her hand in her pocket and looped her arm through Reid's "Um, we're going to go to my room now…I'll see you guys later. Bye!" she dragged Reid out of the hallway and up to her room.

"Gia, do you want to go for a ride?" Pogue asked eyeing the closeness between both she and Aaron, and for some unknown reason his fist clenched just thinking about Aarons arm wrapped around her.

"Oh um-"

"Actually, G's coming up to my room, we're gonna hang out some more, but she'll see you tomorrow yeah?" he grabbed her and dragged her up to his dorm.

* * *

"Aaron! Aaron what are you doing, you know I like Pogue!" she yanked her arm away from his hand.

"Yeah, I know, and now, he's gonna be real interested, you may have missed it, but Syn's ring glowed green, and I'm going to bet that, that means he's green with envy…"

"But wh- oh." Her eyes widened as she realised how it they would have looked to any passer by, "he thinks we're togeth- but we're no- oh… wait you want to make him jealous?!"

"Why not? I mean, it's a sure fire way to find out whether he likes you or not."

"Because…because…oh I don't know!" she threw herself onto his bed and screamed into a pillow.

"Right, so here's the plan, you and I are going to hang out as normal, were not going to do anything like kissing in public, we'll just sit next to each other all the time and act like normal, just with my arm around you. If Pogue likes you he'll find it so frustrating that he can't figure out whether or not we're going out because we're not acting like a couple, but at the same time we are."

Gia turned over and stared at Aaron for a moment, "Okay, so how long do you think I have to stay in here?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't really thinking that far ahead…"

"Aaaaronnn!" she whined causing him to give her a sheepish grin.

* * *

Pogue slowed his bike down, and let it come to a complete stop on the edge of the dells, taking off his helmet he growled to himself, '_The first girl that I may actually feel something for after Kate is in a relationship, with Aaron-fucking-Abbott! That prick doesn't even know how to remotely treat a girl right!' _he thought to himself.

'_**No one actually said that they were together though.'**_ He heard another voice in his head.

'_Reid?'_  
_**  
'The one and only!'**_  
_  
'Caleb's going to throw a bitch fit if he knows you're using like this,'_ he sighed, generally for this mind link between the four friends didn't require to use, but for great distances it was a necessity and he had long since stopped trying to tell the boy to quit using, as the second oldest Reid was so close to ascension and addiction that it wasn't even funny, in every generation there was always one that let his powers get out of control, Pogue had secretly hoped that since Chase was addicted, Reid wouldn't be, but it looked as though the Blonde was determined to screw up his life.  
_**  
'You can either complain to me about using or you can listen to what I've got to say…What no reply? Okay then I'll just go-'  
**__  
'Reid,' _Pogue stopped him _'What did you want to tell me?'  
__**  
'Oh, just that Aaron and Gia aren't a couple, Syn had her suspicions and Gia confirmed them when she talked to her over the phone, they're just good friends, for now…'  
**__  
'Wait, what do you mean for now?'  
__**  
'I mean, as much as I hate to say it, Aaron's good for Gia, he brings her out of her shell, and I wouldn't be surprised if she gets together with him  
unless someone else decides to appear in the picture, you know she likes you man…?'  
**__  
'How can you be so sure?'__****_

'Well for one thing I was there after you were a complete bastard to her, she turned up at Syn's dorm and was practically hysterical, crying, not over the fact that you didn't believe her, but over what you said to her specifically, she never wanted to hurt you and when you said that crap to her it really hurt her. You know the one that actually convinced her to forgive you was Aaron? If you want to be with her then you need to step up Pogo, or someone's going to sweep her off her feet before you even get a chance to fully acknowledge your feelings for her.'  
  
Pogue shut his eyes, feeling guilt overcome him from the things he had said to her the day he found out Kate was cheating, _'She was really hurt?'  
__**  
'Yep.'  
**__  
'I shouldn't even be feeling anything for her, I just broke up with Kate! I'm sure that she doesn't want to be classed as the rebound girl!'  
__**  
'Pogo,' **_Reid sighed using the childhood nickname the boys had come up with for him all those years ago,_** 'all I know is that if you want her, you have to get her, you can't just wait for her to pluck up the courage to ask you out, hell she's probably thinking that you aren't even considering anything with anyone so soon after Kate.'  
**__  
'I'll think about it.'_ Pogue thought and winced as Reid cut off the connection abruptly, apparently he had gotten tired of trying to convince Pogue to confront Gia. Putting his helmet back on, he turned his bike around and straddled it, a long drive would clear his mind, he knew it, and then he could figure out what to do about his new found feelings of not only jealousy, but something else for Gia.  


* * *

  
**REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the newest chapter that I have done for all you beautiful people who read my stories and can actually deal with my flakiness...I don't actually think that's a word but *meh* so seeing as how I haven't updated in a while, the final scene is a smutty scene. You have been warned, ENJOY!**

* * *

  
It had been about two weeks since Reid's little conversation with Pogue about Gia and Aaron, and it looked as though nothing had gotten through the biker boys head. He was still fuming at Aaron for being around Gia although he was doing it in silence, putting on a front around the two. He was always jealous around them but he still wouldn't let on to Gia about how he felt. And by this time Reid had given up, if Pogue wasn't going to deal with this in the next week, he'd have to go ahead and tell Gia exactly how his friend felt and let her deal with it.

For now he headed over to Syn's locker as she grabbed a few books from it, it was the end of the day and they had just had Art, Reid was held back by the professor seeing as how he hadn't handed in half of his project and it was due in two weeks ago. He kissed her cheek before taking the small pile of books from her and looking at the top title, "Demons of the Elemental States? Sounds like a real page turner," he commented sarcastically.

Syn rolled her eyes at him, "I'm researching the guys that attacked us, so far no luck. I have to take these books back to SPIDR, and I'll probably spend my night there doing my research."

"What alone? You know that's not safe right now."

"Reid SPIDR is one the most well guarded places on the planet, demons can't get in, and I'll put down some crystals in my room so your safe."

"So what you're saying is that you are going to leave me in your room on my own, where not only can nobody can get in, but I can't get out. And you are going to go to this amazing secret underground place where you can move around and do all sorts of different things, where you won't be completely bored out of your mind."

"Was that a hint Reid, do you want to come with me?"

"Yessss!" he practically whined, "Take me with you!"

"Fine you big baby, I'll take you, but we're gonna have to go and tell the guys that we don't want them to disturb us...or rather you're gonna have to tell the guys, because I highly doubt that it'd sound right coming from me..."

Reid grinned, "No problem babe."

They headed up to her dorm room where he dumped her books on the bed before whipping out his phone and calling Tyler. The one who picked it up though was definitely not Tyler, "_Tyler's phone, what's up Reid?_"

"Ann?"

"_Yep ,what's up?_"

"Syn and I are going to head to one of her SPIDR headquarters where she can research and I can...well not be bored out of my skull, I wanted to tell the guys that we were not to be disturbed."

"_Ohh, no problem, I'll get Ty,_"

He heard her call out Tyler's name before he heard a deeper voice come on, "_Reid?" _Tyler asked.

"Baby boy! Listen I need you to do me a favour and tell Cay and Pogo and Sarah...and Aaron that I am not to be bothered, I'm spending some time with Syn in her dorm and I will not be happy if you interrupt us! We're uh...having some alone time..."

"_I get it Reid, you two are gonna have a little fun and we're not to disturb you, lord knows you need all the help you can get to charm the pants off Syn. I know she's not going to take any bullshit from you._"

"What- hey! I don't need any help in that department!"

Tyler chuckled, "_Yeah okay, sure, you don't need __any__ help. I'll talk to you tomorrow._" He hung up before Reid could reply.

"You were really laying it on thick there Reid," Syn had her hand on her hip and gave him a look that just said that she wasn't impressed.

"They need to know that we're going to be busy doing stuff that they really don't want to interrupt!"

"Whatever, are you gonna pick up those books? Cus if you're coming I ain't carrying them."

Reid gave a dramatic sigh, "Is that all I am to you? A pack horse?" he gathered up the books in one arm and wrapped his free arm around Syn's waist, "Let's go then."

They arrived just outside of one of the bases and Reid was immediately freezing, "Where the hell are we?!" he asked, teeth chattering.  
Syn shrugged, and touched her hand to a book, it glowed and an invisible door opened revealing a warm comfortable looking library, "Antarctica," she shrugged and walked inside with Reid quickly following.

"Antarctica! What the hell are we doing here? Didn't you have a place in like California?"

"Well yeah, but this place has the biggest library and not many people come down here anyway. It's the best place to do some research. And you know, be alone." She gave him a cheeky grin and Reid found his annoyance at coming there vanishing. He set down the books at one of the tables and watched as whatever enchantment had been placed on the place sent the books whizzing back to the proper places on their shelves,

"You can go ahead and explore the place if you want, I'll be in here working okay?" Syn told Reid. "And I think there's a couple of canvases and paints left over in one of the backrooms, you can work on art project." Reid nodded and left her to browse through the books on the shelves.

* * *

Pogue drove into the school parking lot and stopped his bike by Tyler's Hummer, the baby boy and Ann had gone out and taken her car this time. According to Caleb, Aaron was in town right now getting his ride fixed up which meant that Gia was in dorm, alone, and he could finally talk to her. He headed upstairs and knocked on her door, when she opened up he saw something he didn't expect, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top that didn't quite cover her stomach. Leaving exposed what appeared to be a tattoo on her right hip. Pogue's jaw dropped as he took her in, eyes zeroing in on the rose "Is that a tattoo?" he asked automatically.

Gia yanked down one side of her top, "None of your business, what did you want?"

"Right, uh- can I come in for a while? I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, I guess," she opened the door a little wider and let him inside.

"How are you?" he asked, having not really spoken to her in two weeks.

"Fine."

"How's Aaron?"

"Pogue is there something you wanted?" she was feeling a sullen seeing as how her and Aaron's plan to make Pogue jealous didn't seem to be working.

He had had a whole speech planned out, he had known exactly what it was he wanted to say to her, but then and there, his mind went blank, and his head filled with worries, 'What if what Reid had pointed out to him wasn't real? What if she didn't like him? What if she and Aaron were something real? What if this ruined any their strained friendship, and any chance he had with her?' He abruptly stopped his train of thought when he realised that Gia was looking at him expectantly. "Right-uh wow," he rubbed the back of his neck, "you see I had this whole speech planned out, completely down to the letter, and it really would have explained everything, why I've been avoiding you for the past two weeks, and why I nearly smashed my fist into Aaron's nose," the last part was said more to himself.

"You did what?!" Gia yelled.

Pogue looked at her like a dear caught in headlights before shaking himslef out of his reverie, "That's not important right now, would you just listen to what I have to say!"

"Well so far you haven't really had anything to say you've just told me that you had a speech to tell me exactly why you've been acting like a complete douche for the past two weeks!"

"Right well as I was saying I did have a big speech to explain all of this, but my mind has currently gone blank, so what I'm gonna actually do is this." He pulled Gia to him and planted his lips firmly over hers and after a few seconds she responded by sliding her hands into his hair and pulling him closer to her. So close, in fact, that they fell backwards on to her bed. Pulling away from Gia, Pogue looked into her eyes, "I like you," he said.  
And she grinned, "I like you too," she replied before using her hold on his hair to bring his lips back to hers.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours now and Reid was officially bored, he had finished up two paintings thanks to the awesomeness that was his power, of course he hadn't used in front of Syn, he had done the work in the little room where he had found the art supplies. In truth he felt guilty about not telling Syn of his power, but if he couldn't tell his brothers about her and her sisters, then he couldn't break the trust his brothers had in him by opening up to her just yet. The girl in question was sitting at a big table that was now covered in books that she was pouring over and something in Reid really didn't like the fact that she was paying more attention to the books than him. After turning on the fireplace in the middle of the room, he walked over to her, hauling her up to look at him.

"You've been at this for hours, it's time to take a break."

"Reid I can't just stop working, I need to find out who these demons are." She replied, although she knew she needed a break.

"Where are your sisters right now?" he asked suddenly.

"Probably with the guys."

"So you think that you can't take out like half an hour to actually spend time with your boyfriend when as far as I know, you're the only who has actually done any research? The books will still be here in thirty, so you're taking a break." He tugged her over to the fire and pulled her down to sit on the firs that were laid out on the floor. Syn had found that there was no arguing with Reid when he was bored so she stopped complaining, and took comfort in the fact that she was the only one with a boyfriend who knew everything about her. Reid held her hand and watched her lean into his shoulder. She was beautiful to him, they hadn't slept together yet, and this was probably the longest Reid hadn't had sex, keeping in mind that he stopped finding girls for one night stands the day he had met his girlfriend. And he was actually surprised at the fact that he could control himself, yes he did want her, but instead of pressuring her for sex and instead of finding a random girl to sate his needs, he had managed to keep himself in check. But today, now, they were all alone, in a romantic setting, if you disregarded the fact that there was an extensive library of magic books behind them. And the way she looked in the fire light made him crave her just that little bit more. And honestly, Reid couldn't help himself with what occurred next.

Turning her slightly, Reid reached out and cupped her cheek, bringing her face close to his, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his hands down her back to cup her ass, Reid pulled her up and closer to him so she was straddling him. He pulled away from her lips and brought them down on her neck, kissing his way to the collar of her blouse, his hands came around her front and his nimble fingers undid the buttons that held it together and pushed it of her shoulders. Her bra was a lacy green and Reid couldn't stop himself from cupping a breast and making his way down to the scantily clad chest with his lips.

Throughout this Syn was moaning as his tongue flitted over the sensitive area of her throat down to the sensitive areas on her chest. He tugged on a nipple with his teeth through the thin fabric, relishing in the groan he received from the girl in his Syn's back arched into his mouth while he practically tore off his shirt, before sliding the straps of her bra down her arms, he unlatched himself from her nipple and kissed her on the mouth again. Reid unhooked her bra as Syn's hands explored the expanse of Reid's chest fingers trailing over the light trail of hair of his happy trail. The second he took of her bra Reid switched their positions, so he was lying on top of her and her back was against the soft firs on the floor. His mouth attacked her breasts once again and the other slid up her standard issue school skirt, strong fingers skimmed over her throbbing core causing her to cry out.

Syn's mind was reeling, she had never, ever, gone this far with a guy and these sensations were so new to her, vaguely she remembered the conversation she had had with her father about not being ready for anything this serious, but all thoughts of her father and her insecurities were pushed out of her mind as Reid made another sweeping gesture against her now wet panties and across her centre. She could hear herself whimper and slid her hands into his hair pulling him closer to her while she arched into his touch. Reid pulled away abruptly causing her to almost whine at the loss of contact. He looked into her eyes and she was left almost breathless at the amount of need in his own; it was question; his way of asking her if she really wanted to do this, and to be perfectly honest, had she thought it through properly, weighed the pros and cons of what this action could lead to, she probably would have chickened out. As it stood she wasn't exactly in the frame of mind where she could deal with the pros and cons, all she knew at that moment, was that she wanted Reid, she wanted him with a fire she didn't think she possessed and so she answered his silent question with a nod and a breathy "Yes."

He didn't require anything more and crawled down her body hooking his fingers in her skirt and panties he pulled them off so all she was clad in were the knee high socks and boots. He pulled them off without much difficulty and kissed the inside of her ankle, he followed the line of her leg right up until he reached her inner thigh, stroking first he licked a spot dangerously close to her throbbing core. "Reid," Syn moaned and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Watch me," he whispered before kissing her where she needed him, his tongue lapped up her juices and his teeth found her clit tugging gently, she let out a loud moan wanting to close her eyes and enjoy the sensations she couldn't. His eyes were locked to hers as his fingers crept up to join his mouth and delved into her core, this time she cried out at the intrusion, working her as gently as he could given the fact that she had never done this before, he carefully slid in a second digit and allowed her to adjust to the width. He stroked her inside and her hips bucked up to meet his hand, panting she cried out his name once again and he added a third finger. "Reid," she moaned, "Please, I need-"

"What?" he asked, pulling away from her clit, "What do you need, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you Reid," she moaned, "I need you in me Reid, please."

Nodding, he pulled his fingers away from her and she watched as he licked her juices off of them, her eyes were hooded with lust and Reid's pants were very tight, he kicked off his shoes and socks and yanked down his pants along with his boxers. Sliding on a condom he fell back to his knees and hovered over Syn for a moment, making sure that this was what she really wanted, she pulled his head down so their lips could meet and in that moment Reid entered her, he did it swiftly and she cried out not in pleasure this time, but pain, as he broke through her barrier. Forcing himself not to move he watched as her eyes squeezed shut and a few tears managed to leak out, stroking her face he asked, "Are you alright."

She nodded, catching her breath, "Just give me a second," she whispered waiting for the pain to fade. And when it did she told him to move, and move he did. Starting off slowly so as not to hurt her any more than he had to, he thrust into her over and over, and she could feel the pleasure building up inside of her just waiting to burst. She begged, pleaded for him to move faster, push harder and he complied with everyone of her requests, holding out for as long as he possibly could so she could find her own release first. And when he felt her inner muscles tighten that little bit more he kissed her deeply, swallowing the sound of her release, and as her body quivered he allowed himself to find his own release, her muscles milking him for all he was worth. He nearly collapsed on top of Syn but moved off to the side just a little so he wouldn't crush her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Both of them basking in the aftermath of their sex.

* * *

  
**And that's the end of this chapter, to be perfectly honest I'm not entirely sure that last scene went as well as I wanted it to. So all you guys and gals who read it review it'll give me a boost.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long but the lack of reviews for my last chapter had me a little down, once I got one I was happy, but please I'm greedy and want more...**

* * *

Syn and Reid had managed to make their way under some of the firs in front of the fire, and they lay slightly apart from one another after finally catching their breath, "I can't believe we just did that," she muttered causing Reid to turn and look at her.

"You regret it?" that was the last thing he wanted for her, he cared about her and if she regretted what they'd just done then it would screw everything up for them.

"Of course not!" she answered quickly, "I mean that was-"

"Amazing, mind-blowing, earth-shattering...any of those good for you?"

She smiled a little, "I think that just about sums it up, but you know my dad's a Cupid right?" when he nodded she continued, "Well then I'm fairly certain he will know about what we just did and I kinda promised him I wasn't ready for that yet. I mean when I said it I wasn't, but oh Daddy's going to be furious...he might even kill you."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, um maybe we should get dressed before he decides to just pop in..."

"Too late," a voice called from down the hall.

"Daddy!" Syn shot up, making sure to cover herself with the firs.

"Mr Halliwell!" Reid sputtered

"Get up and get dressed now!" a female voice spoke.

"Mum!" Syn gasped sliding her skirt over her hips and pulling on her shirt roughly. Once she was dressed Phoebe grabbed her daughter and dragged her out of the room.

"Mum look I can explain-"

"Explain what exactly, explain how you lied to your father? Explain how you have yet to make a single responsible decision since you came to Ipswich? Explain how you were having sex with a boy in a remote part of the planet? But I suppose you weren't having sex were you, you two just really hot and needed to take your clothes off and then got cold so huddled together while naked!" Phoebe was furious at her daughter and at herself for letting this happen.

"Haven't made a responsible decision? I have spent the past two weeks being tormented by a demon that seems to want nothing more than to have me for himself, and his friends seem to want the same of my sisters. But do tell me, what exactly were you like in highschool? I mean really what is it that people called you huh? Freebe was it? At least Reid's my boyfriend and you know what whether you like it or not, you did not raise me, you weren't there and I have been taught to be responsible. I've been taught to be safe and I care about Reid and I won't deal with this and I'm not going to let Reid deal with this either." Syn spun on her heel and headed back the way she came.

"Syn!" Phoebe yelled but it was too late, she had grabbed Reid's arm and the two had disappeared from sight. Phoebe joined Coup in the library and let her head fall into his hands, "Maybe we could have handled that better..."

* * *

Syn and Reid appeared in her room and quickly she placed crystals down so her parents couldn't get in along with any demons that wanted to attack them, "Reid I'm so sorry, whatever my Dad said-"

"Syn it's ok, if I caught my daughter having sex with her boyfriend then I'd be pretty pissed too," he stroked her hair. He tilted her chin upwards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I guess we're staying in here for a while huh? Not that I'm complaining or anything I mean I'm sure I can think of something to occupy our time..." his arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her body flush against his.

"Really?" she smiled up at him and let her hands slide into his hair, "I did so enjoy it the first time round."

"Oh I could tell, with the way you were moaning my name and sinking those nails into my back...you think I can get you to moan like that again? Or maybe this time I can get you to scream..."

"Would you like to find out?" Reid pushed her back onto the bed and she used her telekinesis to take off his shirt.

"Oh yeah, I'm one lucky guy," he grinned at her before covering her body with his own.

* * *

Ann giggled as Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist, she had only been with him for a short while but she was quickly beginning to love him, "Ok, so now that you've finished your work can we please go out? Pleeeease?" he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and she fought the urge to laugh again.

"I don't know, I mean I'm pretty tired after all that work..." Ann replied, stifling a giggle with her hand when she saw Tyler pout.

"Awe Tye don't look at me like that, you know I can't say no to that look."

He perked up and grinned, "So does this mean we're going out?"

Rolling her eyes Ann nodded, "I suppose."

"Ok go get ready, hurry up I want out of this place!"

"Remind me to never let you have chocolate again," Tyler was practically humming with energy as he fought the urge to bounce up and down on the bed. This afternoon Ann had introduced him to Cadburys Chocolate, the best of British chocolate and something that he had quickly become addicted to. Currently he was on a sugar high, "You know eventually you're going to crash and you're not going to like it." Ann spoke from her closet.

"Doesn't matter, hurry up, I want to gooooo!"

Ann took her clothes to the bathroom and changed before coming back and shooting Tyler a exasperated look, "I'm never letting you have sugar again."

The couple had made it to the parking lot before they ran into Pogue and Gia by his bike holding hands,  
"Well, well Gia, what is this?" Ann grinned at her older by like two seconds sister.

"Absolutely nothing," Gia scowled, "and we were just leaving weren't we Pogue?"

"Yeah actually we were," he chuckled, "later Ann, Baby Boy...Baby Boy? Tye, Tyler," he looked up at Ann, "Tell me you didn't let him in the sugar."

"I didn't know that would happen!"

"Right, well I'd love to stay and help but as Gia said we're on our way ou-"

He was cut off by Gia's phone ringing and watched her answer. "Hello?"

"_Gia?"_"Oh hey Mom, what's up?"

_"Oh darling your father and I kind of did something stupid..."_

"What's wrong..." Gia pursed her lips and listened while Ann looked at her questioningly. The baby sister was about to ask what was going on but was cut off by Gia gasping in surprise at the phone, "She didn't! You didn't! Oh Mom why would you do that?! Reid's her first boyfriend and she likes him what did you expect?" she paused for a few moments listening to the reply, "Well it wasn't particularly smart bringing that up given your past, and really she's the only one out of all of us who is being responsible, she was working I was reading and Ann was with her boyfriend. Seriously I can't believe you said that!"  
_  
"Well I wasn't thinking about that at the time! I was more focused on the fact that my baby girl was having sex with an eighteen year old boy!"_

"She's not your baby girl Mom and you know that, what did Dad say...please tell me he was rational...Mom! How could you let him say those things to him? Look I've got to go and check on Syn, I seriously doubt she's going to be home for Christmas break though...Yeah well maybe if you hadn't have just rushed into the situation...No look I have to go now and see if I can calm her down otherwise I'm not coming home for break either." With that she snapped her phone shut and sighed, looking around she saw she had three pairs of eyes trained on her.

"G what was that about?" Ann asked slowly.

"Huh yeah we're both going to have to cut this short and find Syn..."

"Why?"

Gia looked up at the boys and sighed, "It's kind of personal, we should go," and turning to Pogue she gave him a small smile, "Sorry Pogue I have to go."

"It's ok, go be with your sister." He replied looking only slightly worried, if it were something really bad then Gia would tell him.

"Right Pogue," Ann said, "Clearly I've got to go too, so uh...watch Tyler for me ok!" she grabbed her sister's arm before he could say anything and dashed away.

"Hey!"

* * *

Ann looked at Gia, and Gia looked at Ann, and they both looked at each other with intensity before bursting out laughing, "Ok enough it's time to put on our serious faces and fight out what exactly Reid Garwin is doing to our big sister...you know what I don't want to know," Gia muttered the last part. She had explained everything to Ann and after the initial shock of finding out what their mother said to their sister they couldn't stop laughing at the fact that their parents had walked in on Syn and Reid just after they had slept together, honestly it was perfect for blackmail uses. Calming herself Ann knocked on the door to Syn's room.

There was a muffled groan and Syn called out, "Who is it?"

"Your sisters!" Ann sing songed back with a grin.

There was another groan, "Just a minute."

* * *

Reid held his girlfriend in his arms quietly, his guess was that what had happened at the SPIDR headquarters had finally sunk in, Syn had asked what it was her father had said to him and he told her that it didn't matter. But of course, she had to get it out of him and when he told her she went all quiet. She was upset, that much was clear, Reid didn't think that the fact that her father had called him a dirty rotten bastard wasn't what upset her. His idea was it was more the fact that her father had accused Reid of taking advantage of her, of using her, like he had so many girls. Reid stroked her hair as she traced patterns on his stomach, "Baby," he muttered, "don't take what he said to heart, I didn't and you shouldn't. I care about you a lot and you know I'd never use you like that-"

"It's not that Reid," she pushed herself up and looked him in the eye, "It's the fact that he knows that's not what you're doing and yet he doesn't trust you, and he sure as shit doesn't trust me with you. Reid I spent my whole life without them, I know it wasn't their fault but they can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm legal and I've never listened to a guardian before. Dad knows me and he knows that I would never lie to him like Mom accused me of but he doesn't believe me. For once in my life he doesn't believe what I said to him. I looked him in the eye and told him the truth and he knows that but he doesn't believe me. And it hurts."

"I know baby, he's your father, he's not thinking rationally right now just give him some time. He'll come around eventually." He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly causing her to moan.

"Reid you can't possibly want more!" she smiled.

"Nah, I'm shattered I don't think that I could go another round without some sleep, but your lips are just so inviting..."

A short while later they had both fallen asleep, apparently Reid did have an off button, his arm had been thrown around her waist and his head was buried under the covers. Syn stirred when she heard someone knock on her door and called out hoarsely "Who is it?"

The reply was a far too happy "Your sisters." She groaned again in response and rolled out of bed.

"Just a minute!" sighing, she bent over and deftly picked up Reid's shirt, sliding it on she stood and moved over to the door glancing back at the bed she found Reid still sound asleep under the covers, he couldn't be seen. When she opened the door the first thing she saw were her sisters cheeky grins. "Can I help you?"

"Well, G just got off the phone with Mom, she sounded really upset Syn..." Ann said.

"I don't care how she sounded, I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now," she scowled, "and you're ruining my good mood."

"Can we come in, we have to talk about this," Gia said.

Sighing again she nodded, "Fine," the girls made their way into the room and sat at her desk while Syn crawled back under the covers.

"You know you can't be mad at Mom and Dad forever right?" Gia asked.

"Yeah, but I can be mad for a little while, actually for a long while, did she tell you what she said, what Dad said?"

"We know, and we know you're not going to want to go home over Christmas, we can't really talk you out of what you going to do but please just keep in mind that this is kinda your fault as well." Ann finished for her sister.

"I know Ann, but for now I'm going to stick with being mad."

"Ok we'll tell Mom that you're cooling off and it's better if you make the first move." Ann said before grinning and sharing a look with Gia. "So how was Reid?" both girls had wicked looks on their faces.

Syn gave them a knowing look, "Bootylicious! He does this thing with his-"

"Bootylicious in the room," Reid grumbled revealing a head of blonde hair from under the comforter.

"Oh," Ann and Gia had the sense to look a little embarrassed, "We'll see you later Syn."

"Later G, Ann," she smirked as they left and gave Reid a playful look.

* * *

**Well there was the latest chapter, I know nothing much happened in here but i needed the rift between Syn and her parents for the next part. And i'll give anyone a cybercookie if they can tell me where the 'Bootylicious' bit came from.  
Review!**


End file.
